What happens in Vegas
by usctrojan18
Summary: Bolin and Opal are getting married in Vegas. They decide to bring their best friends Korra and Mako, and one wild card named Asami Sato...You know what they say, "What happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas"...or does it? Starts out [Makorra], but Vegas may change that...
1. Chapter 1: Let's Begin

*_Hello everyone, this is my 2__nd__ story ever with my first being Spirit World Honeymoon. This story brings Legend of Korra characters into the real world. A couple weeks ago, I read a story about a Vegas trip with Korra, and was really interested to see how it would go, but one day it was just gone. I couldn't find it, so the author of that story must've quit on it, but I still wanted to continue the story. So, this story will be inspired by the Vegas story that wasn't finished, but this time, I'll begin the story in my hometown of San Diego, CA. Also this starts rated M right out of the gate (just a warning). Hope you enjoy ;)*_

It was Friday, January 16, 2015. An alarm clock read 6:59am on it. Korra opened her eyes, to see she still had one minute left. She contemplated savoring that last minute, or just getting up. She chose the first option, and slowly began to drift back off into sleep. Then the clock hit 7:00am, and the radio blasted on. Her eyes shot open, as she groaned. The radio was playing Christian Talk on KSDW, her boyfriend's favorite station. She hated everything about Christian radio, but didn't want to fight with him over it.

"Well. At least today is a special day" said Korra, getting up to stretch. She looked over to the other twin bed, to see her boyfriend had already gotten up. Her boyfriend didn't want to do anything before marriage, so he made sure they had separate beds, with a nightstand in between. Korra hated the idea, but didn't want to seem like a slut in front of the guy she has had a crush on since junior of high school, so she went with it.

Then, the door to the bathroom opened. A bunch of steam rushed out, as her boyfriend, fully clothed in jeans, and a gray sweater that said 'SDSU' on it, his alma mater. He also wore his red scarf, with a necklace that had a cross on it. His brother Bolin called it his 'trademarked' look.

"Hey babe, it's 7am, we have to be at the airport in about an hour" said Mako

"Mako. The plane leaves at 10am, we could get to the airport at 9:30 and still make it" said Korra. She has caught planes after getting to the airport only 15 minutes before departure, and wasn't really worried about this flight.

"The airline recommends you get there 2 hours before departure, plus I want to make sure we all find each other before we board" said Mako, he also liked to heed warnings about travel.

"Mako, no one flies at 10am on weekdays, we will get to the gate with over an hour and half with nothing to do" said Korra. She hated how much Mako liked to be a travel-nazi. "Plus, we will all find each other at the gate. It's not like we are all put in separate rooms, and not allowed to interact with the other passengers until we get on the plane" she said.

"Still, we are flying Southwest. The airline that makes you shove old ladies to get a seat" said Mako.

Korra giggled, "I guess you're right. If we leave here at 8, we will get to the airport at 8:15, and we will find everyone in time. Is that good?" she asked

"Alright, anyway, I suppose you want to shower right? I'll be in the living room, watching some CSPAN. I hear some gays are on Capitol Hill today, wanting more rights, or something, it's a joke" said Mako. He was raised as a 'good' Christian by his mom and dad. He attended church every Sunday, and didn't understand why the USA doesn't just follow the rules of the bible, and not the constitution.

"Alright, we have fun, I guess…" said Korra. She didn't really care about politics, but did believe that you should love who you want, whenever you want. However, she didn't tell Mako, because of the hissy fit he would probably throw. So, she just nodded her head whenever he would bring it up.

Korra was raised as a Christian by her parents, but when she was 14 she was sent to live in San Diego with a family friend named Tenzin and his family, because her therapist deemed that she was too depressed living in Alaska. Her therapist was also her best friend Opal's mom, named Su, who was great friends with Korra's parents and Tenzin. They became great friends when they went to the University of Washington. They went their separate ways, but never lost contact with each other, and regularly saw each other during homecoming at the University of Washington.

Anyway, Su knew how much teens hated Alaska, because she was deemed one of the best teen physiologist in the United States by the NAMI (National Alliance on Mental Illness). She talked to Korra and Opal many times, and knew heard how much they hated Alaska. She knew that if they wanted to blossom into the beautiful young women they wanted to be, they had to love their home, which they didn't.

Tenzin heard about Korra's and Opal's hate for Alaska, and wanted to help, but sadly his house wasn't enough to accommodate for more than a few days. Finally, Korra and Opal found her opportunity to live Tenzin, when Tenzin was named mayor of San Diego, and with it, he bought a new mayor's mansion in La Jolla, with 8 rooms, and 8 bathrooms. Tenzin, and his family welcomed them with open arms, but there were conditions. They had to get good grades in school, follow Tenzin's 9pm curfew, and most importantly, help Tenzin's wife Pema, deal with Tenzin 4 crazy children. They had trouble with the last condition, but managed. They both got good grades, and decided to go to SDSU together, even though her parents wanted her to follow their footsteps to the University of Washington. They chose SDSU, because they loved San Diego, but also because Korra didn't want to leave her boyfriend Mako, finally asked her out the first day he saw her at school during senior year, after thinking about her all summer. She said yes right away, even though her friend Opal was kind of skeptical about their love. But, she saw how happy Korra was, and kept her mouth shut. Which she still does…

During college, Korra majored in business. She was known for being stubborn and arrogant, which helped her massively in the business world. She was so good at being a business women, that she soon became one of the youngest Vice Presidents (Only 24) of a Fortune 500 company at Petco. She chose Petco because they allowed her to bring her dog Naga to work every day. They also had allowed for yoga every day around 2pm, which Korra loved. It allowed her to maintain her 6-pack, and toned muscles, that she couldn't wait for Mako to feel up, when the day came…

Speaking of Mako, after Korra graduated, he stayed in school, and worked to become a lawyer. He passed his BAR exam last summer, and got a job for a law firm that represents many big corporations in San Diego, including Petco. They happily made a good 250k combined, with Korra making the most of the two (170k), but they stilled lived in a condo in Mission Valley.

Coming back to the present, Korra walked into the bathroom to take a warm shower. She really liked showers for two reasons. One: They helped her wake up. Two:…They give her some privacy to do what Mako won't because of his faith. Mako was usually out the door at 7:15am to go to work on a regular day, so she would take her showers at 7:20am. However, today she had no problem doing what she wanted/needed because he would be highly preoccupied with the TV to hear Korra.

Korra made looked outside the bathroom to make sure the door to the bedroom was closed. When she confirmed it was, she slowly closed the bathroom door, and walked over to the shower/tub and turned on the showerhead. She put her hand out to feel the water warming up. She liked warm showers, because they would make her feel comfortable, but still be cool enough to make her skin tingle.

She took a deep breath, as she took off her small booty shorts, and tanktop that she usually slept in. She tossed them on the sink countertop as she stepped inside. She loved the first feeling of the water hitting against her skin. It gave her goosebumps. She grabbed her favorite Dove pomegranate body wash, and dabbed some on her loofah. She had the loofah in her right hand, and began to scrub her left arm. She slowly moved up her arm, to her collarbone. She stopped at her collarbone, before slowly pulling the loofah down to her midsection.

When she reached the center of her chest, she pulled the loofah to her right, and began to scrub it up and down her right breast. The slippery body wash made the loofah slip and down her right breast with ease. She put a little pressure on her right breast to make sure her nipple was being properly tugged and pulled around with each scrub of the loofah. She loved the way it felt for her nipple to be played with, and couldn't wait to play with the left one. She let out soft moans with each subtle scrub of the loofah. Each movement, sent shock waves down from her breast to her pleasure center.

She felt her left nipple feeling cold, and left out, so she put the loofah in her left hand, and replicated her actions with the other nipple. Her left one felt even better to her, because of the anticipation it had, knowing what the right one was feeling. She couple feel small pulses, with each tug of the nipple, and she could feel the pulses running down her spine, and reaching her pleasure center. She didn't want to keep waiting.

She dropped her loofah, no longer needing it. She kept her left hand on her left breast, now toying with her nipple with her index finger. She took her right hand, and placed it under her breast, before slowly running it down her abs, to her pleasure center. She rubbed the top of clit. She liked toying with herself, giving herself a chance to build up more pressure, before she let her nature side take over.

There was a reason she liked her condo's bathroom. It had a big counter space, but it also had a shower/tub combo and the tub was big. She liked the big tub, because it could fit two people in side by side, but, it also allowed her to sit down, and spread her legs out, for her favorite positon. She stopped rubbing the outside of her clit, pulled her right arm away. Her body was waiting in agony, begging for her hand to return. She used her right arm to balance her, as she sat down. She kept her left arm on her left breast. Then, as soon as she sat down, she spread her legs out as far as she could. She took a deep breath and went in. She took two fingers, and jammed them in. She could feel every muscle in her body tense up, and she searched for her favorite spot on the upper wall. She was still biting her lip, trying to keep her moans in. Her hips began to move back and forth, as she found her spot. She began to move her hand faster. She pushed and pulled against her spot, doing everything she can to excite it. Each drop of water from the shower just added to the ecstasy she was feeling, as she began to feel the river inside her, began to come rushing out. She closed her eyes and screamed in her mouth, still keeping her lips sealed, as she felt herself let go of her orgasm. She could feel each drop of water just come rushing out of her, shooting up a couple inches in the air, before landing back in the tub.

When the last drop left, she could feel all of her muscles relax. Her goosebumps dissipated, and she regained control of her breath. She opened her eyes slowly to see the shower still running. She pulled her right hand out of her pleasure center, and placed it on the side of the tub. She stopped playing with her left nipple, and used her left hand to grab the other side of the tub. She pushed up, get herself back on her feet. She could feel her legs shaking, but they were able to support her. She bent, and grabbed her loofah to resume scrubbing. She scrubbed her right arm, and each legs, before rinsing, and shutting the water off. She stood still in the shower.

"Well. I'll be in Vegas for the next week, so I won't be able to do that for a while…" she said to herself. She sighed, and stepped out of the tub. She wrapped herself and her hair in a towel, before opening the bathroom door, letting all of the steam out. She looked at her alarm clock. It read 7:30am.

"Go home pansies!" yelled Mako from the living room.

"Well, good to know he spends more time satisfying his anti-gay lust, than mine" said Korra with a sigh. She always felt shame walking out of the shower. She didn't feel dirty for doing what she did, she knew it was natural. But, she always wondered if that day with Mako would ever come, and if it didn't, then what was she doing wasting her time? She made so much money, and she could live on her own, but she still tried so hard with this Christian boy.

Korra looked down, with a frown on her face. She stood in that position for a full minute, before deciding that she better put on some clothes for her upcoming flight. She walked over to dresser, and found a pair of black leggings, and tight blue t-shirt. This was probably the closest she was going to get to sexy, as Mako was usually against everything she wanted to wear. He didn't like short shorts, any shirts that showed cleavage, shirts without sleeves, but oddly didn't object to leggings. Korra didn't understand, but rolled with it. She put on her outfit, and threw on a black SDSU sweater. She thought it would be kind of cute to wear a SDSU sweater with her boyfriend in public. With that, she took a deep breath.

"Well. I guess vacation starts now" she said to herself, before she walked over to open the door. She saw Mako still concentrated on CSPAN. She looked down at Naga's food dish, and frowned. She loved hanging with Naga, and was sad she couldn't bring her with her. What she was even sadder about, was the fact that she was being cared for by Tenzin's kids…

'Poor girl' she thought to herself, before walking over to the couch Mako was sitting on. She sat down next to him. He didn't even flinch, still focus on the speech some Republican Senator from North Dakota was giving.

"Do you think Naga will be okay?" asked Korra

Mako didn't say anything, still focused.

"Mako? You there?" asked Korra.

"What? Oh yea, he'll be fine. Could you please keep it down, I want to hear this" said Mako, not even looking at Korra.

"Naga is a girl Mako. And sorrrrrrryyyyyyy for interrupting your show" said Korra in an annoyed tone. She looked down at her phone, it read 7:50am. 'Fuck it' she thought.

"Well Mako, I think we should head to the airport now. I don't want to be late or anything…" said Korra. She would rather wait at the gate at the airport, than wait for her boyfriend to stop eye humping a politician because he didn't like gays.

"Already? Oh…Ok then" said Mako. He really wanted to continue watching, but also wanted to be sure to listen to the airlines the best he could, and arrive early. They walked over to their suitcases and backpacks that they had packed the night before. Korra had a pink luggage that had the word Korra in red woven into it. Her backpack was a regular black pack, but it also had the word Korra in red woven into it. She liked having her things with her name on it, so she would know what's hers. Mako had an ordinary black bag, but he tied a red string to the hand of it, so he would know which is his. Same for his backpack.

They walked over the elevator. Korra wanted to hold his hand, but there was a neighbor who was waiting at the elevator and Mako didn't like holding hands in public. Korra sighed, and waited for the elevator. As she was waiting for it, she got a text from Opal. She pulled her Galaxy S5 out of her pocket, and looked at her lock screen. It was a picture of her and Mako smiling at a Padres game, but they we just standing next to each other. Not hand holding, or hugging. She sighed again, before unlocking her phone to read the text.

'On our way to the airport, will meet you and Asami at check-in' said the text.

Korra forgot that Opal was inviting her bosses' daughter Asami to Vegas. Opal worked as a lead advertiser for Qualcomm, the company that had its name on the Chargers crap stadium, and Asami was second in command. She was loaded with money, but Opal didn't like her for that. Korra heard that secretly loved to party with Opal under her dad's nose. Opal knew if her boss found out, she would be fired, but didn't care. Korra never met Asami but was nervous about meeting her. She heard she was a beautiful girl with long black hair, but that wasn't what worried her. She heard that Asami was bi-sexually, and wasn't sure how Mako would react to that. Bolin told him, and Mako promised he wouldn't say anything, but Mako doesn't approve of it, and he sometime ran his mouth at the wrong times.

'Ok, we are on our way as well. Cya soon' replied Korra. Just as she hit send, the elevator open and they stepped in with their neighbor name Gommu. He was considered a hippie, and Mako hated hippies. Mako always smelled some burning bush coming from Gommu's apartment, and complained to the landlord, but the landlord didn't do anything about it. Mostly, because Gommu was bribing the landlord with free joints…

"Good Morning neighbors? Where are you off to today" asked Gommu.

Mako didn't respond.

"Oh, we're going off on a little trip to Vegas" replied Korra. She liked to be neighborly, and didn't really mind about the pot. She actually supported legalization because it would bring a lot of money to the state, but of course, she didn't tell Mako.

"You know what they say-" before Gommu could finish Mako interrupted

"Let me guess? What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas?" said Mako in an annoyed tone.

"You could say that, but not everything stays" he said. The doors of the elevator opened on the ground floor. Gommu walked out, and turned around giving Korra and Mako a wink, before heading out to the parking lot to drive his hippie van.

Mako shrugged it off, "Crazy stoner" he said, before stepping out, and heading for their Prius. Mako preferred economics over style. Korra didn't understand because they made plenty, so she had a Mercedes. However, Mako preferred driving, and he always picked the Prius.

Mako opened the trunk, and allowed Korra to place her things in, before he placed his. When they were set, they hopped in and took the freeway to the airport. During the ride, Mako turned to the AM stations to listen to more of the speeches from Capitol Hill.

'I'm done with this shit' thought Korra. She took out her headphones, and plugged them to listen to her favorite band: Daft Punk. Mako was too busy nodding at another Republican speech, to care what Korra was listening to.

After a quick 10 minutes, they were driving by the airfield. A plane flew directly above, startling Mako. Korra was too deep into the song 'Something About Us' to notice the plane. Once the song ended, she looked up to signs listing which airlines were in which terminal.

"We are hear already?" she asked

"Yea, I thought the same thing. But time flies, when you listen to the great words of Ted Cruz" said Mako, as he changed lanes to head for the Valet Parking Line.

Korra heard a few good things about congressman, but didn't hear anything good about Ted Cruz, so she kept quiet, so she decided to listen to one more song. She was about to play it, when she heard a honk, followed by Mako yelling.

She lifted her head to see a black Lamborgini fly by them.

"Come on, I know your rich, but that doesn't mean you own the road" said Mako angrily. They followed the Lamborgini all the way to the Valet line. It stopped, and the driver's door opened. Korra had just finished her last song ('Digital Love'), and looked up to see the terminal outside her window. She saw couples kissing goodbye and hello, and sighed wanting that badly. Her train of thought was snapped when she heard Mako talking again, she looked at him.

"Geez, first she drives poorly, now she dresses poorly?" he asked rhetorically.

"What? Who?" asked Korra.

"The girl in the Lambo" said Mako, pointed in front of him.

Korra turned to look at what he was pointed at. Her heartbate began to pick up, when she focused in front of her. Her core began to warm up, as her brain began to process what her eyes were showing her.

In front of Korra was a slender, black hair women, wearing a short cargo shorts, covering her behind, but that was about it. She had a tight black shirt with a big red heart across her chest. She had on some sunglass, but lifted them to make eye contact with the valet guy. When she did, she swayed her head side to side, letting some air run though her hair. When she stopped moving her head, she opened her eyes. Korra's hairs on the back of her neck stood up when she saw two Emerald orbs looking right at her. She saw two cherry red lips smile at her, before the young women, walked over the valet filling out a form. Another valet worker pulled out a 2 black bags out of the trunk. The young women had a big tan Coach purse, which she dug into before handing the main valet worker a $20. Korra opened her window a bit to hear the beautiful black haired girl's voice.

"Just be careful with her" said the young women, before grabbing the handles of her suitcase, and heading into the terminal.

"Damn…" whispered Korra to herself. She had no idea what she witnessed, but she wanted to see it again.

"What?" asked Mako, who heard Korra's 'damn'

"Oh uh…Damn, that girl needs to dress better in public. Am I right?" said Korra, trying to please Mako.

"I know right? Oh well, we are next in line" said Mako. He watch the Lambo pull out, before pulling up and giving the keys to a disappointed valet worker.

Korra was still in the seat, thinking about the black haired girl. She didn't know why she was thinking about her, but she was, and she didn't want to stop herself.

Her thoughts were once again snapped. This time by a valet guy knocking on the window.

"Ma'am, we need you to exit the car, if you want us to park it for you" said the Valet worker.

"What? Oh yea, sorry" said Korra. She unbuckled herself, before getting out, and picking up her bags that the valet man left on the curb. Mako was waiting for her, looking down at his phone.

"They are in the terminal, they say they see us" said Mako. "Let's start this trip" he said with a smile

"Yay" said Korra with little enthusiasm. But, she had a smile on her face for Mako. She followed behind him, since he like leading his way around the airport like he built the place. Korra followed Mako, but was starting to get depressed realizing she will probably never see the black haired girl again. Then it hit her, 'Wait. Why am I feeling sad about not seeing a girl? Wait…Why do I care about this girl?' she thought.

Korra was still thinking, when she heard her name. She looked around, and noticed that she was now inside the terminal.

"KORRA!" yelled a voice.

Korra looked around, before see her best friends face for a second before being enveloped in a hug.

"Hey Opal, how are you?" said Korra, returning the hug. She looked over to see Mako talking with Bolin.

"Oh Korra. I want you to meet my friend Asami. She is going to be staying in our suite, which Bolin was able to get next to yours" said Opal with a smile, before leading Korra to the check-in line.

Korra's heart sank. She saw the black-haired girl standing next to the line entrance, looking down. Then it hit her. 'Opal said she had black hair…' she thought.

Her heart began to pound. She was terrified that the black-haired girl that she had just eye-humped was going to be Asami, but at the same time, she really wanted her to be.

The girl looked up and smiled, as Opal lead Korra to the spot the girl was standing at, before holding her arm out.

"Korra, I want you to meet my bosses daughter, and good friend, Asami Sato" said Opal

'No. Fucking. Way' thought Korra. There she was. The beautiful girl that had just taken over her mind less than 5 minutes ago, was now in front of her, and best of all, will be staying in a hotel room, only 5 feet from her.

"Nice to meet you Korra. Opal told me a lot about you" said Asami with a smile, holding her hand out.

Korra looked down at her hand, like she never knew what a handshake was. She looked up to see Asami's smile begin to slowly fade.

"Uh…Oh! Hi, I'm Korra. Opal has said stuff about you too" said Korra. 'Stuff about you? Really…" thought Korra. She was disappointed by her lack of social skills in the moment. She held her hand out, and met Asami's. As soon as she did, the hairs on the back of her next stood up like they had in the shower earlier. She could feel her palms get sweaty, and her face get hotter.

Asami noticed Korra's face getting redder, and smiled. The smile was killing Korra. She didn't know what the smile said, but it made Korra want to explode right on the spot…


	2. Chapter 2: In the air

Opal looked at Korra. She had a giant, creepy grin across her face. Her eyes were wide open. She looked over at Asami whose smile was slowly turned to a confused look. She was still shaking hands with Korra.

"Is she okay?" whispered Asami to Opal.

"Korra? You there?" asked Opal, waving a hand in front of her face. Korra was lost in the sensation that she felt when she felt Asami's hand. Opal broke her trance when she gently nudged Korra.

"Uh? Are we in Vegas?" asked Korra, snapping out of it.

Opal and Asami looked at each other, very worried for Korra.

"Korra? Have you been drinking? Are you comfortable to fly today?" asked Opal, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What? Of course. I was just…uh…missing Naga, because there is a picture of a dog over there…" said Korra, pointed behind Asami to a picture of a dog in a tiny plane with goggles on its head.

"Um. Ok then…" said Asami, feeling creped out by the mocha-skinned girl. She turned to Opal, giving her a smirk, before turning around to enter the check-in line. Opal had a stunned look on her face.

Korra saw Opal's face. "Opal? Everything alright?" asked Korra.

"What? Yea, everything is fine…" she said giving her a soft smile, but Korra knew she was hiding something. She didn't know what.

Just then, Mako and Bolin came up behind them.

"Hey guys..I mean gals, ready to begin our trip" said Bolin, with a big smile on his face.

"Of course, sweetie. Let's catch up to Asami" said Opal, letting Bolin put his arm over her shoulder.

"Ready Mako?" asked Korra with a smile, she reached out for his hand, but he looked down at it like she was crazy. She knew better than to ask for his hand in public. Her smiled faded away.

"Yea, by the way is that Asami?" asked Mako, pointing at the black-hair beauty.

"Yea…" said Korra with a grin on her face. Her eyes began to flutter a bit.

"Oh. That's the same girl I swore at earlier for cutting me off and dressing like a…Well anyway, glad to know we are off to a good start" said Mako. He knew she was Bi and wasn't a fan of it, but promised Bolin and Opal to be respectful of her.

Mako held his arm out to allow Korra to make her way into the check-in line. They caught up to Bolin, Opal and Asami who were sharing a laugh. They looked over the shoulder at Korra and Mako before laughing again. Korra blushed, feeling that they were laughing at her for looking like an idiot.

"Hey guys" said Bolin, looking over to see Mako and Korra now behind them in line. "Oh Mako, this is Opal's great friend Asami" said Bolin, holding his arm out to introduce the two.

Asami held her hand out, and Mako respectfully shook it, although he didn't really want it.

"Wait. Were you the guy driving the Prius?" asked Asami, pulling her hand back from the shake.

Bolin giggled. He always made fun of Mako for driving what he called a 'Chick-repellant'.

"Yea…I assume you were the one driving the Lamborgini…" said Mako, trying to stay friendly.

"I'm so sorry for cutting you off. I usually get lost around the airport. Plus something distracted me…" said Asami giving Korra a quick glance. Korra wasn't sure what it was, but she felt a little weird when Asami gave her that glare.

They stood in line for another 5 minutes, chatting about different things to do when they get to Vegas. Asami wanted to have Opal's bachelorette party later that night, which meant Bolin's bachelor party would be later as well, but Mako didn't want to hold at some club that night. He wanted to take Bolin shooting at a special shooting range Saturday evening. Everyone looked at Mako like he was crazy for not wanting to go clubbing for a bachelor party. Bolin finally convinced him to go out that night, and go shooting tomorrow.

After Mako agreed, they were called up by the check-in lady. At the check-in desk was a very check-in lady who had big muscles, even bigger than Korra's who everyone else thought were a little much for a girl.

"Hi, I'm checking in my party of 5 for Bolin…" said Bolin, holding out a piece of paper that had their trip itinerary on it.

"For Bolin…WAIT! Are you the Bolin! The famous one from all the Hunger Games movies?" asked the check-in lady. The Hunger Games were her favorite series of all-time. She read all of the books, and went to all of the special midnight premiers when they came out in theaters.

"Uh yea..." said Bolin, looking down at the check-in ladies name tag, "Hello Lily. Do you think you could not tell anyone I was here, or where I'm going? I don't want paparazzi knowing I'm here or where I'm going" whispered Bolin holding a hand to the side of his mouth to make sure only the check-in lady heard.

"Oh yea, of course. Let me just check you in" she said, as she typing away at her computer. She waited for their boarding passes to print, when she looked back up at Bolin.

"Uh…Do you think I could get an autograph?" she said with a big, kind of creepy smile.

"Of course. Anything for a fan, what should I sign?" said Bolin.

"This!" she said, handing him a small picture that she had framed. It was a picture of his character posing, shirtless…. She then handed him a Sharpie.

Bolin quickly signed it. And almost threw it back at Lily. He really didn't like that picture of him, especially because Mako made fun of him for it. Bolin usually replied that he made over 100k for that picture, which usually shut Mako up.

"Oh wow, my boyfriend is going to love this" she said, excited that she had Bolin's autograph.

Bolin gave her a fake grin. He was officially creped out. He looked over to see everyone staring at him. "I'm sure he will…Anyway, we leave our bags here right?" he asked, desperately trying to get the check-in girl to do her job.

"Oh yea of course, leave your bags on the scale right here" she said, pointing to the check-in scale that was next to the desk. "We will prioritize them to make sure they reach their destination in time" she said.

"Oh, well thanks, but that's not necessary, I'm sure they will be fine with the other normal bags" said Bolin, noticing the person next to him was looking at him a little funny.

"I insist, anything for Bol…Boled" said the check-in lady, remembering to keep him secret. "Anyway, here are your boarding passes, and the flight is on-time at gate 5. Enjoy your flight…and life sir…" said the check-in lady, with a big smile on her face, and her hands under her chin holding her head up.

"Thank you very much…" said Bolin quickly snatching the tickets, and leading the way to the gate.

"Nice moves Boled…" giggled Korra.

"Please never mention that happened again…" said Bolin, with a blush on his face. He wanted to sink his head into his shirt, and not come out, like a turtle would in his shell. He understood he had some devoted fans, but this was just over the top… Especially because her boyfriend was apparently a big fan too.

Everyone chuckled, even the usually tense Mako. They made their way to the security line. They all had to take off their shoes, sweaters, and belts. Of course, the security guards loved to implement 'random pat downs'.

"Miss, you have been selected for a random pat down. Arms out, legs spread please" said a female airport security guard to Asami. The security guard had very short hair.

Opal leaned over to Korra, "Asami is always picked by the butch guards" whispered Opal. Korra look over to see the female guard slowly padding Asami down, and running her arms up and down Asami's legs.

'Lucky Bitch' thought Korra. 'Wait? What?!' she thought to herself again. She began to feel her stomach tighten. 'What is wrong with me? Do I need a doctor or therapist?' thought Korra. She quickly got her carry-on bag, and ran up the stairs to the gate, leaving everyone behind.

"Is she ok?" asked Bolin, looking to Mako. He was just as confused. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll go check on her" said Mako. He headed up the stairs, and looked around to see Korra standing at the bar ordering a drink.

"Are you ok?" asked Mako, walking up to Korra. "You just took off…" joked Mako. He looked at Korra, to see she wasn't amused by his airport joke.

"I'm fine. I'm just feeling weird" said Korra. The bartender handed her a small shot glass with tequila in it. Korra chugged it back, in a second.

"Woah Korra. We haven't even gotten on the plane yet" said Mako. He was thinking about what to say, when a thought hit him. "Korra are you scared of flying?" asked Mako.

"What?" asked Korra. She actually loved flying. She was a little shocked that Mako forgot about all the times she had flown up to Alaska to visit her parents. But, it was a good excuse to make sure no one knew what she was actually thinking about.

"Well. I'll admit. After I saw that movie about the plane crash, I have been feeling a little tenser about flying" said Korra. She knew she was bad at lying. She didn't even give the name to a movie where a plane crashed.

"Don't worry Korra. I'll be sitting next to you, and I'll even take the window seat, so you don't have to look down" said Mako, feeling pleased that he figured out what was bothering Korra instead of having her yell it at him.

"Will you hold my hand on the flight?" asked Korra. She really wanted to hold Mako's hand because she wanted to test if she felt the same about holding his hand, as she did when she shook Asami's.

"Ok, because you are feeling this way, I will" said Mako with a smile. They looked over, to see Asami, Bolin, and Opal walking towards them. "Come on, let's head to the gate. We don't want to be late do we?" he said.

"Mako, its only 8:45. We still have a while until they begin boarding. Why don't we hang in the bar for a while?" asked Korra. However, Mako noticed that the TV in the bar was on SportsCenter, while the TVs next to the gate were on CNN.

"Well, I would like to but, we are going partying tonight. So, I don't want to get too buzzed before tonight" said Mako, trying to think of a good excuse to watch the news.

"Oh. Alright then" said Korra. She placed some money on the bar for her shot, and walked over to Bolin, Opal, and Asami who found a couple seats next to the gate.

"Hey Korra, are you alright?" asked Opal

"Yea, just some pre-flight jitters, nothing much" replied Korra, rubbing the back of her head.

"Looks like you started the party earlier" joked Asami, who had seen Korra talking to Mako at the bar.

"Well, I needed something to calm me down" giggled Korra. She sat down next to Asami, even though Opal gestured for her to sit next to her. 'Wait. Why am I sitting here?' she thought.

Mako sat next to Bolin, and fixed on the TV. He was looking annoyed as a Democratic Senator from New York was on the screen. He wanted to say something, but didn't out of respect for Asami.

Bolin decided this was a great time to explain the plans for when they get to Vegas.

"When we land, we will look for a Limo with a guy holding a sign that says BoPal on it" said Bolin.

"BoPal?" asked Asami.

"Yea, Varrick likes to combine names, so he went with BoPal instead of Bolin and Opal, or just Bolin" responded Bolin.

"Wait. Your director Varrick is going to pick us up?" asked Korra. She met him once, and thought he was kind of weird.

"Yea, he is going to take us the hotel, and he will be joining Mako and I at the Bachelor party. His wife Zhu Li sadly won't be able to join you ladies" said Bolin

"Which hotel are we going to stay at?" asked Korra. Bolin basically told Mako and Korra to show up at the airport to head to Vegas, but kept the rest of the trip secret.

"He is taking us to the Vdara. The V is for Varrick, and Dara is for his beloved pet Lizard that unfortunately passed last year" said Bolin, holding his hand to his heart to respect Varrick's lizard. The girls just looked at Bolin as if he were crazy. "Anyway, he managed to get us two two-bedrooms suites. One will be for Mako and Korra, and one will be for Opal, Asami and I" he said

"Oh Bolin, you two should have your own room. Asami can stay with us" said Korra. She looked up to see Asami smiling at her. 'Wait. Why did I say that? I sound like I want her to sleep with me-US' she thought.

"No Korra, the rooms only have king beds and I know about Mako's rule" said Bolin. Korra immediately blushed. "Ow!" yelped Bolin. His side was elbowed by Mako, who was sitting right next to him.

"Rule?..." asked Asami. She lifted an eyebrow at Korra.

"It's nothing… I mean, we don't share beds… It's fine. If you want to stay in Bolin's room that's fine, if you want to sleep in our room, that fine too" said Korra. Her checks were still bright red, but she put on a sincere smile.

Asami giggled. "That's sweet of you. I'll probably hang with Bolin and Opal, too keep your rule" she said.

"Oh alright…" sighed Korra. Asami lifted an eyebrow to Korra when she heard the disappointment in her voice, but didn't say anything.

Bolin continued talking about the plans for the rest of the day. They were going to try the buffet at the Paris hotel, before they would split up and go to separate clubs. This lasted for a good half hour, before their announcement was called.

"Now Boarding Southwest Flight 52 to Las Vegas, all passengers in Group A may board" called the lady at the desk next to the gate.

The group of 5 looked down at their boarding passes, to see they were in group A. They all got up, and headed for the gate. Bolin was leading them, when he stopped and turned around.

"Are you guys ready for the craziest week of your life?" asked Bolin to Opal, Asami, Korra and Mako.

"Yea, man! Vegas!" yelled a young college kid behind Mako.

"Not you" said Bolin. Hs level excitement decreased.

"Oh. Well, stop holding up the line then, man" responded the college kid.

"Oh right, sorry…" said Bolin turning around, to lead the group down the jetway. They got on the plane to see that only 2 other people were on, so they could pick any seats they wanted.

"Hmm… How about Opal, Asami and I take this row, and Mako and Korra get the row behind us?" asked Bolin. He looked back to see other people in the jetway waiting for him. "Or we just sit wherever" he said.

Bolin, shuffled into Row 4, and took the right side window. Opal sat next to him. Mako decided to the row across from them, and sit on the left side window. Korra sat next to him. Asami looked at both row, and decided to sit next to Korra.

'Yes!' cheered Korra in her mind, 'I mean. I don't care' she thought. 'Oh god, I'm starting to try and look unsuspicious to myself now'

Korra placed her small carry-on bag under the seat infront of her and relaxed a bit. She placed her hand on top of another, and waited for takeoff and pretended like she was worried.

"Scared?" asked Asami. Korra looked down and felt her heart rate sky rocket. Her hand was on top of Asami's, and it felt warm.

"Uh. Sorry, I guess I took that shot too early" she joked. She tried to giggle to play it off, but it came out more like a weird, loud laugh. She quickly pulled her hand off.

Asami giggled. "Well don't worry. Takeoff is just like a roller coaster, but you are going up instead of down. You can leave your hand there if you want? Or if you want to gripped the arm rest, that's fine too" said Asami with a sincere smile. However, she knew Korra was BSing about being scared of flying.

"Thanks" said Korra, placing her hand back on top of Asami's. 'Oh crap. Why didn't I just ask for the arm rest…' she thought again.

"Well, it looks like his shots put him too sleep" joked Asami, pointing over at Mako.

Korra looked over to see Mako passed out. His head was leaning on the wall of the plane, and his mouth was wide open. 'Glad to know if I was panicking, he would be there for me…' she sarcastically thought to herself.

"He didn't even drink anything…" said Korra. She had an angry look on her face, thinking about other times when she needed Mako, but he wasn't there.

Asami noticed she was a little ticked, and decided to keep quiet.

After a minute or two, the plane began to pushback, and the engines began to fire on.

"Don't worry about that sound, it's just the engines" joked Asami.

"Asami, I have been on a plane before…but, that doesn't mean I can't be nervous" said Korra. She was looking out the window intently. She loved looking out the window, but also didn't want to look at Asami or her weird stomach feeling would flare again.

"Korra. Can I ask you something?" asked Asami. Korra's mind raced, wondering what the black-haired beauty wanted to ask.

"Uh…sure…." Said Korra hesitantly.

"You are not scared of flying. Are you?" asked Asami.

'How. The. FUCK. Does. She. Know' thought Korra. "What? Yes I am. Why do you think my hand is over yours?" she replied in a quick snap.

"Well. I can feel your pulse, and it's pretty normal. Well, now it's starting to rise… Plus, you seem to be enjoying the view out the window. Most people who are scared, hate the window" replied Asami. She had a smirk on her face, knowing that she caught Korra.

"I…I…Okay you caught me. I do liked flying. Ok?" replied Korra in a defeated tone.

"Ok. But why did you lie? And if you weren't freaked out about flying, then why did you freak out earlier?" asked Asami. She was so focused on Korra that she didn't even notice that the Flight Attendants were going through the safety announcements. Luckily she blended in with most of the other passengers who usually didn't listen.

"I don't know. I've been thinking about some things…But, I'm fine now" said Korra. She still had her hand on Asami's.

"Well, that's good. We wouldn't want you stressed out before the night began" said Asami with a smile.

Korra smiled back. She was about to say something, but she was tossed back into her seat. The plane began its takeoff roll, so the only sound was the sound of the engines reeving up loudly. Mako somehow managed to stay asleep for the entire takeoff roll, and climb out.

Korra looked out the window. She loved seeing the ground roll past her, before seeing it slowly get further from her. As the plane got further and further from the ground, she began to relax, leaning back into her chair for the short one hour flight.

"Flying can be relax? Huh?" asked Asami.

"Yea. It's kind of cool to just float among the clouds" said Korra, with a soft smile. She slowly began to close her eyes, to drift into a quick nap.

"Could I just ask you one more thing?" asked Asami.

Korra was too relaxed to really care if she did or didn't. "Sure" she said.

"If you are so relaxed…then why is your hand still on top of mine?" she asked while giggling.

Korra's eyes shot open. Her slow relaxed heart, began to shift into overdrive again. She quickly removed her hand, and reach down for her carry-on bag.

"Uh…You know this is a great time for music don't you think?" asked Korra, digging in her carry-on frantically for her earphones and phone that she had placed in there before boarding.

Asami giggled, and looked over to see Opal looking back at them with a worried look. Asami gave her a wink. Opal just shook her head, and returned to her conversation with Bolin.

She turned to see Korra flipping through her phone to find something to listen to. She decided to just play the song she was listening to earlier. As the picture of the album cover appeared on Korra's phone, Asami recognized it.

Asami tapped Korra' shoulder. Korra didn't want to look over, but had to because she didn't want to look any more foolish. Korra pulled out an ear bud, and looked over at Asami. She made the mistake of making eye contact with her. She saw how Asami's Emerald eyes sparkled in front of her. Her soft smile was one of the cutest things she ever saw.

"Y…ye…yea" said Korra. She was losing her thoughts in Asami's eyes.

"You like Discovery too?" asked Asami. She was looking straight back into Korra's eyes, and was practically inviting Korra to do whatever she wanted to do with her.

"Uh…yea. You like Daft Punk too?...' asked Korra. She regretfully broke the eye contact look down at her phone.

"Yea. My favorite song is Digital-" said Asami. Korra helped finish the last work

"Love" said Korra. "That's… kinda funny because…that's what I'm listening to right now. Want to listen?" she asked, holding out the earbud for Asami to listen.

"Sure" said Asami with a soft smile. Korra handed her the earbud that was in the ear closest to Asami. Her other earbud was in her ear that was closer to Mako. Because of this, she had to lean closer to her head closer to Asami to allow her to use the earbud.

Asami put the earbud in, and leaned closer to Korra. Korra turned to see Asami's face was less than a couple inches from hers. She immediately turned forward, with her face blushing. She tried hard to keep her mind on the song, but it was becoming harder, as she began to get a wiff of Asami's perfume.

'She smells soooooo good' thought Korra. She wanted to get lost in Asami's sweet smell. Asami could hear Korra's nose breathing in her scent. She smiled, and rested her head on Korra's shoulder.

'Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Do I ask her to move? Do I let het stay there? What do I do?' thought Korra. She loved feeling Asami on her shoulder, but didn't know what to think. She didn't want to Mako to wake up and see them, but she also didn't want to repel Asami. She froze in place. She stayed frozen for nearly 10 full minutes, until an announcement broke her thinking.

"We are now descending into Las Vegas, please place your seats and tray tables in an upright position" said a Flight Attendant over the intercom.

"Well, that was a nice quick flight" said Asami, raising her head, and stretching her arms out a bit. "Thanks for letting me listen" she said, handing Korra her headphone back.

"No problem" said Korra, with a smile. She was still having trouble comprehending what was going on.

She decided to look out the window for the time being. After about 20 minutes, the plane slowly glided down touching down on the ground. As soon as the wheels hit the ground, Mako woke up from his nap.

"What? Are we here already?" asked Mako, while rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Yea…You missed the entire flight…" said Korra. She wasn't happy that if she was actually scared of flying, that he wouldn't really be there for her.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Did you get through the flight ok?" asked Mako

"Yea, I talked to Asami for most of the flight. She helped me stay calm" said Korra in annoyed tone. She wanted to convey that she was mad at Mako, but remain calm at the same time.

"Oh, well that's great" said Mako, feeling relieved that he believes his girlfriend is feeling fine.

"Yup…" said Korra, she crossed her arms trying send him another signal, but he missed it. They remained silent until the plane pulled up to the gate.

The fasten seatbelt light pinged off, and everyone got up. They waited for another minute or two, and got off. They then headed for baggage claim. Korra decided to walk next to Asami, who was next to Opal who was holding hands with Bolin, who was talking to Mako.

'How does this idiot not know that I'm mad?' Korra thought to herself. She had a frown on her face, and Asami noticed.

"You alright?" asked Asami, "We are in Vegas, smile" she said, giving Korra a smile.

"I'm fine. Mako can be an idiot sometimes…" said Korra with a sigh. 'Maybe I'm too hard on him' she thought.

"That's a shame. But, hey, tonight it's ladies night…" said Asami, giving Korra a smirk. Korra felt something in her stomach again, but tried to ignore.

"Can't wait…" said Korra, giving Asami a small smile.

They arrived at the carousel, and collected their bags within 5 minutes, thanks to the nice, creepy check-in lady. They headed for the passenger pick-up curb. As soon as they stepped outside, they saw a slender tan-skinned man with a very handsome mustache. The type that typical movie-villains would twist as they were going over their evil plans. He had brown hair, and was holding a sign with the word 'BoPal' on it. He was standing in front of a shiny black limo.

"There he is!" yelled Bolin, running over to the man.

"There's my number 1 actor. Give me a hug you son-of-a-gun" said the man, holding out his arms to give Bolin a bro-hug.

Bolin gave him a hug, before turning around. "Come on guys, you remember Varrick right?" asked Bolin, waving the group to come over to him.

"How could we forget…" joked Opal, giving Varrick a hug as well.

"How you doing sweetie? I haven't seen you since the premier of part 1" said Varrick, pulling away from the hug.

"Great. I'm getting married to your 'number 1 actor' if you haven't heard" joked Opal.

"That's great. You're going to love the wedding" said Varrick. They nodded to each other, as Varrick moved on to great the others.

"Hello Mako, I assume you're going to be the Best Man?" said Varrick, holding his hand to shake Mako's hand.

"Hello Varrick, and yes, Bolin asked me to be the Best man" said Mako, giving Varrick a firm handshake.

"Fantastic" said Varrick, moving over, "Oh, I didn't know you got a new girlfriend Mako. Hello miss, my name is Iknik Blackstone Varrick" said Varrick, bowing to Asami like a gentleman.

"Hi my name is Asami Sato, and I'm not Mako's girlfriend. She is" said Asami, pointing over at Korra, who was standing next to Asami.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry Korra. I didn't see you there. I think we met before right?" said Varrick, holding his arms for a hug.

Korra complied, "Hey Varrick, we did meet. It was at the premier remember?" said Korra.

"Oh yes, you were the one who got a bit too…. Ya know" joked Varrick. Korra did get a little drunk at the premier, and didn't remember much. However she did remember meeting Varrick, and thinking he was a little off.

"Ya. I try to forget some of the looks I got that night. Especially from J-Law…" joked Korra, Varrick laughed.

He leaned over to Asami, put his hand to the side of his face and joked, "What out when this girl when she's around liquor" he said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at her.

"I'll keep that in mind…" giggled Asami. She looked over at Korra to she was blushing. Mako was looking away, trying to forget that night as well.

"Hey Varrick, can you pop the trunk?" yelled Bolin with his bags.

"Oh where are my manners, let me help you with that" said Varrick. "Zhu Li, come help with the bags" he yelled towards the limo.

A small brown haired woman, with glasses stepped out the driver's side door. She pressed a button on her keys, and the trunk popped open.

"Don't worry, I got it" said Bolin, taking his and Opal's bag and throwing it in.

"Oh Bolin, you remember Zhu Li right?" said Varrick, walking over.

"Yea. How was your honeymoon?" he asked Zhu Li and Varrick.

"It was great. Mexico is one hell of place, I'll tell you on the car ride to the hotel" said Varrick.

"Zhu Li please help the rest with their bags" said Varrick. He placed an arm around Bolin's shoulder and walked him over to the back door of the limo. He opened it and held his arm out to invite Opal and Bolin into the limo. "After you two" he said.

Korra, Asami, and Mako walked to the trunk.

"Don't worry we can place our bags in" said Korra, but Zhu Li refused.

"I insist you leave your bags here, and join Varrick in the car" said Zhu Li with her blank expression. Korra felt a little bad, but she lifted the bags like they were nothing and gently fit them in the trunk.

Korra, Mako, and Asami entered the Limo. The interior had blue lighting, with 3 seats facing forward against the back of the car, and 3 seats facing backward against the driver's seats. There was a small mini bar against the right side of the car. Korra and Mako were impressed, but Asami was used to riding in very fancy limos.

Bolin, Opal, and Varrick, took the backwards facing seats, as Korra, Mako, and Asami took the forward facing ones. Korra took the middle seat.

Varrick knocked on the window separating the driver's seat from the passengers. "To the Vdara!" said Varrick. Zhu Li, nodded and took off for the Strip.

Varrick reached into the mini bar and got 6 champagne glasses out. He then reached back in and pulled out a champagne bottle. He popped the cork, and poured a little less than half the glass into each glass. "Everyone please take one" he said.

With everyone holding a glass, Varrick held his glass up.

"This is going to be one crazy week everyone" said Varrick, "This city is crazy, and it's very easy to lose yourself here…With that, remember the golden rule of Vegas. What happens here. Stays here."


	3. Chapter 3: Daytime play

_*Story note: Sorry this took so long. I haven't been feeling too well recently, and have been stuck with school. Also I'm trying to finish my other story, so I haven't had much time to write this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter (It's kind of a filler), as the next chapter is going to heat things up*_

Korra looked out the window at all the tall resorts. She loved big cities because they reminded her of how she wasn't in Alaska. She especially loved to see cities shine at night, and Vegas was one of the brightest. Across from Korra, she could hear Bolin and Varrick laughing about how Bolin's hair nearly caught on fire during a double take or something. She looked over at Asami who was also admiring the city. 'She really looks cute when she looks that. Wait. What?' thought Korra. She quickly turned her head to see Mako looking out the window with disgust.

"That don't call it sin city for nothing, do they" said Mako, looking at what looked like an Elvis impersonator lying in a bush with a bottle of jack in his hand.

"Oh Mako, that's not that half of it" joked Varrick. "You should hear about what I saw last week in a garage at the Monte Carlo"

"I really shouldn't" said Mako. He had his arms crossed, and looked back out the window.

"Lighten up Mako, not all of this city is bad. Just wait until we get to the hotel" said Bolin. He was used to his brother kind of being a stick in the mud, but still tried to lighten him up.

"Alright. But, only because this is a special trip" said Mako, with a fake smile. Korra tried to put her hand on Mako's leg, but he moved it away as soon as she made contact.

The rest of the car ride was mostly silent for Korra, Asami and Mako, while Bolin, Opal, and Varrick enjoyed themselves.

As they pulled up to the resort, Korra couldn't help but marvel at how tall it was. She didn't have a fear of heights, but kind of wished that they had a room relatively close to the ground.

"Here is it" said Varrick proudly as the Limo stopped. "My greatest work that isn't on the big screen" he said, as Zhu Li hopped out of the car, and walked around to open the door for everyone to get out.

"It's incredible" said Asami. "How did you get….", Asami went on a good 2 minute question with big technical terms about the design of the hotel that made everyone's brains struggle to comprehend what was happening. Even Varrick was stunned.

"Uh…I will not answer any questions without my lawyer present" said Varrick, "Anyway, let's get you all checked in" he said quickly trying to change the subject. Zhu Li had already gotten everyone's bags out of the trunk, and quickly a couple bell hops got them.

As everyone headed towards the lobby, Korra tapped on Asami's shoulder. "What the heck was that?" she asked.

"What?" said Asami, she looked around as if there was something wrong somewhere.

"All that engineering mumbo-jumbo. I thought you worked on phones or something" said Korra.

"I don't work on phones. I work for my dad's company that makes phones, but that's not what I do. I actually help design buildings, and product lines that help the company grow. I'm actually hoping to start my own engineering firm someday. I even have a name for it" said Asami.

"What would you call it? Sato Industries?" said Korra in a sarcastic tone.

"Yea. Is that a problem?" said Asami in a serious tone.

"No, no, no, not at all. Sato is a pretty name for a pretty gir-GREAT company" responded Korra in a scared tone. She began to sweat.

"It hasn't even started yet" giggled Asami, she noticed Korra looking a tense, but didn't want to say anything.

"Well it will be. It would have a smart CEO" said Korra with a smile, 'With a nice as-WHAT!' she thought.

"Well thanks. Also we should probably catch up to everyone" said Asami, pointing ahead to see the group far ahead.

"Right, let's go" said Korra. She began to walk faster, 'If anyone asks, I'm sweating because we had to run to catch up to them. But why am I sweating, and why isn't it stopping?' thought Korra.

They caught up to the group just as they were all laughing about something. Korra and Asami casually laughed to join in, and not look suspicious. They reached the check-in desk, and Varrick flashed a special gold card. In seconds they all had their room keys and numbers.

"You guys are going to love your rooms" said Varrick as they walked towards the elevator. "I was able to get you each two bedroom suites, right next to each other. The best part is they are connected directly to each other, so one second you could be partying in one room, and puking in the next" he exclaimed with excitement.

"We'll try and keep that in mind" said Bolin. The elevator doors opened, and the group of 5 walked in. While Zhu Li and Varrick stayed out.

"Well, have fun partiers. We have something's to take care of, but we will be up at 7 to pick you all up for the real fun" said Varrick as he waved to all of them, before the doors closed.

As the elevator reached their floor, the doors open, and Bolin ran to find the rooms.

"Should we catch up to him or something?" asked Korra.

"Nah. I don't he realizes I have the keys" giggled Opal as the group casually walked to find their rooms.

The group watched Bolin running up and down the hall, until he stopped at a room. "Those must be ours" said Opal. She saw Bolin jumping up and down like a little school girl, pointing at the room. "Calm down sweetie, it's just a hotel room" she said. She pulled the hotel room card out of her pocket and opened the door. Bolin ran in to look over every inch.

Everyone else followed, and were impressed. In the living room was a large and a small glass coffee table in the middle of the room. Next to the couch was a door which lead to the other room that would be Korra and Mako's. On the other side of the room was a giant flat screen TV against a wall. There were two doors on either side of the TV, which were open showing both bedrooms. Each bedrooms had one large kind bed in it, with a nightstand on either side of it. There was a flat screen TV, on top of a dresser in one corner. Next to the TV was another door, leading into the large bathroom. It had 2 sinks with marble counter tops, a shower, and a large bathtub. After tour the room, Korra and Mako decided to go to their room, and open the door to connect the two rooms.

As Korra and Mako went into their room, they finally had some privacy.

"Well, we made it Mako. Are you excited?" asked Korra.

"Yea. This is nice, and we get two rooms, so neither of us has to sleep on the couch" said Mako with a smile.

"Would you have really made me sleep on the couch?" asked Korra with an eyebrow raised.

"No…well I mean, unless you wanted to…" said Mako

'This guy would probably sleep in the hotel lobby before sharing a bed' thought Korra. "Well, luckily I don't have to worry" she walked up to Mako and wrapped her arms around his neck. Since no one was watching, she could finally try and be a little intimate with him. He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her. As they pulled away Korra could only think one thing: 'Wow. That was so...bland. But, I usually love it. Don't I?'

They looked at each other with smiles, although Korra's was fake. Mako was going to lean in again when he heard knocking from the door that connected the rooms.

"Hey guys! Open up!" yelled Bolin while banging on the door.

Mako sighed before walking over to open the door.

"It's like we have one room, but double the space!" said Bolin, who was fascinated by the simple connection of the two rooms.

"I wonder why?" said Mako sarcastically.

Now that the rooms were connected, Opal called the bellhops to deliver their bags, and as they waited, they had some time to talk. Everyone took a seat in the living room in Bolin and Opal's room, to think of their next plan.

"So…what should we do before tonight?" asked Bolin.

"We could take a walk up and down the strip" suggested Korra.

"We could go shopping" suggested Opal.

"We could go to the pool" suggested Asami.

"YES! POOL!" yelled Bolin, as he stood up in excitement.

"I don't know Bolin, I didn't really bring anything to swim in" said Mako with his arms crossed. He liked swimming, but didn't like how revealing some of the girls looked at the pool.

"Oh come on Mako, we will get a cabana, get some service and hang out" said Bolin. "Plus we could play Marco Polo" he said, while nudging Mako's shoulder. Marco Polo was their favorite game when they were growing up, and some childhood games don't go away when you get older.

Everyone looked at Mako. They all thought the pool was a good idea and Mako knew it.

"Alright, let's go to the pool" said Mako with a sigh.

Everyone cheered, when they heard a knock on the door for their bags. The bellhop delivered everyone's bags, and after getting a nice $5 tip from Bolin, he was on his way. Everyone quickly got their bags and ran into the bathrooms and bedrooms to change.

Korra decided to go with her usual teal blue, two-piece bikini. Teal blue was her favorite color, and there were days were people thought she only had one outfit since almost all of her clothes. She decided to wear he usually teal vest and black sweat pants over her bikini. She also got some sunglasses and threw on some flip flops and exited one of the rooms in her suite. When she walked back to the living in the other suite, everyone was ready.

Everyone had on some T-shirt and shorts and were casually waiting for her. She noticed Bolin's eyes light up when she walked in.

"She's ready! Let's go!" said Bolin excitedly. He bolted for the door, and held it open for everyone to exit. After a 30 second elevator ride, and a 2 minute walk they were at the pool entrance. Bolin ran up to an attendant and asked for a Cabana. He flashed a gold card that Varrick handed him, and they were escorted to a nice red cabana. It had a large mattress in the middle with some chairs and tables around it. Bolin threw his shirt and flip flops on the bed before canon balling into the pool.

"The water is great, come on everyone" he yelled as the rest of the group disrobed.

"Are you ready to play gurgle Bolin?" chuckled Mako as he ran towards the pool.

"Mako don't! NO!" yelled Bolin as Mako jumped on Bolin, and held his head under water. Bolin had to kick and punch to resurface. As soon as he did, he jumped on Mako and the two wrestled.

"Boys will be boys" said Opal shaking her head.

"Yea, but it's good to see Mako having fun" said Korra as she took her sweat pants off. She looked over to see Asami looking at her with a grin. Korra blushed, as she turned away.

"Hey Korra?" asked Asami.

"Ye…yea?" said Korra, still looking away.

"Could you give me that peach?" asked Asami.

"What?!" exclaimed Korra, looking at Asami in shock.

"In the fruit basket. Right behind you" said Asami, pointing at a fruit basket that was on a table.

"Oh. Right. Of course. The peach" said Korra, reaching over to give Asami a peach.

"Yea. What did you think I meant?" asked Asami with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh. Nothing, I was just…thinking about something from long ago. Nevermind it" said Korra with a fake smile, tossing the peach to Asami.

"Alright then" giggled Asami. She took a bite out of it before looking back at Korra. "Hey Korra, did you know peaches were my favorite fruit?" she asked.

"Uh. No I didn't. Why?" asked Korra, as she threw her pants to the side, and began to take off her vest.

"Well, they are always so juicy and sweat. Every little drop makes me want to lick and suck on it" said Asami, licking the bite mark on the peach.

Korra stood there with a stunned look on her face. Her palms began to get clammy, as her face and stomach began to heat up. "Well. I guess peaches are really good, aren't they…" said Korra. 'Really. That's all you could say' she thought to herself.

"You could say so…" giggled Asami. Now that she had Korra's attention she put her peach down and began to take off her black t-shirt and short cargo shorts. Every second of disrobing felt like an eternity to Korra. Her curves slowly took shape as she pulled her shorts down, and top over her head.

'Every inch of her is perfect. Wait! STOP DOING THAT!' thought Korra to herself. She felt like punching her own brain, but didn't want to look crazy.

"Are you coming?" was all Korra heard.

"Not yet…" said Korra, with a weird smile and blush.

"Um alright, well don't keep the rest of us waiting" Korra heard again.

"The rest? What?" said Korra, snapping out of her trance. She looked around to see Asami in her tight red bikini waving a hand at Korra.

"Yea the rest… Everyone else is in the water already. Are you ok?" asked Asami.

"What? Of course, let's go" said Korra, walking over to the edge of pool. She looked in to see Opal splashing water at Mako and Bolin.

"Hey Korra, come on in" said Mako with a surprising smile on his.

Korra dipped her toe, but before she could pull it out, she felt two hands on her back, before tumbling into the pool. She splashed in, and immediately surfaced looking around. She could see Mako, Opal and Bolin laughing at her, before turning around to see Asami giggling with her hands on her hips.

"Hey, what was that for?!" yelled Korra.

"Because I want to play now" giggled Asami, before jumping into the pool, splashing Korra. "And I know the perfect game" she said swimming over to Korra.

Korra's heart pounded. She wanted to slap her face for pushing her, 'and slap her as-STOP' she thought to herself. While she was arguing with her thoughts, she felt Asami's soft poke her forward. She looked up to see Asami's face inches from her.

"Tag…" whispered Asami, before splashing her and swimming away. "You're IT!" she yelled, as the rest of the group began swim away from Korra.

"What? Hey, COME BACK!" she yelled before swimming towards the group. She caught up to Opal, and tagged her, before Opal tagged someone, and so on. Some people were looking at the group and shaking their heads, but they didn't give a fuck. They are on vacation, and all in their 20s. If they wanted to have fun and act like kids, then they were going to do that.

After a while Bolin got mad he was it, and couldn't get anyone. He decided to switch the game to Marco polo. He would still be it, but he was an expert at this game. Basically he would cover his eyes with his hand, and peek a little bit. They were secluded to a side of the pool to make sure they didn't accidental touch someone.

Bolin pretended to look like an idiot for the first 30 seconds, before locking onto Korra and tagging her. Opal was at one corner, when she looked over at Asami who gave her a weird smile. Opal shook her head at her, but Asami just kept smiling at her.

"Marco!" yelled out Korra, she had her hand over her eyes, but didn't peak like the so called 'expert' Bolin.

"Polo" said Asami. Korra could feel the water shifting a bit in front of her, so she naturally gravitated to it.

Bolin noticed Korra was going after Asami, and nudged over to Mako, "I like where this is going" he whispered with a big grin.

"Shut up Bo" said Mako, punching Bolin.

"Oh lighten up. You're a guy and you are thinking the same thing as me" joked Bolin.

"I…Shut up" said Mako, pretending to not be interested in what was going on ahead of them.

Back to the game, "Marco!" yelled Korra again. She could feel there was someone a foot from her so she reached out. Asami, stopped and slowly floated next to Korra. Korra stopped as the feeling of someone ahead of her suddenly vanished.

"Polo…" whispered Asami into Korra's ear. She gave her a small kiss on the cheek before declaring: "She got me!"

She made sure to hide the kiss on the other side of Korra's face from everyone.

"Asami's it!" yelled Bolin, as he and Mako swam away. Opal knew what happened and just looked at Asami stunned. She shrugged her shoulders, and closed her eyes to countdown for everyone to swim away.

"3!, 2!, 1!, Marco!" yelled Asami. She reached out and felt someone. "Over already?!" she asked, opening her eyes to see Korra just frozen. Korra was looking forward in some trance. Asami waved a hand in front of Korra's face.

"Hello? Earth to Korra? Do you know where you are?" asked Asami.

"Heav-uh, what? Who?" asked Korra looking around, realizing where she was. She turned around to see everyone staring at her. She turned again to see Asami's face, collarbone, and the top of her chest poking out of the water. She quickly turned away, not wanting Asami to see that she now looked like a floating red tomato.

"Uh Korra? Do you want to get out of the water?" asked Opal, swimming over to see if Korra was alright.

"Huh? Yea of course, never better. Hey, do you like food? I do, I'm hungry, let's get some" said Korra in what sounded like 3 syllables at most. Opal looked at her confused and worried. She looked up at Asami, who had the same weird smile, with the same shrug.

"Is she ok?" asked Mako, swimming over to them. Bolin followed.

"Yea, of course. I'm just hungry, you hungry? Let's get something" said Korra. As soon as she did, both brothers grabbed their stomachs and realized they were hungry.

"Yea, we get free food and drinks in the cabana!" exclaimed Bolin jumping up. "To the cabana" he said proudly pointing to the cabana. He quickly hoped out, and ran to the cabana. A waved to a pool assistant and asked for the lunch special. The assistant nodded and went off, before everyone was fully out of the water.

"Don't worry guys, I ordered for us!" yelled Bolin as he began to dry himself off. Mako had been a gentleman, and let the ladies up first, but Korra tapped on Opal's shoulder asking her from a private chat. Mako noticed, and was going to walk up to them.

"It's just a quick girl chat sweetie, I'll be over in a bit" said Korra, before waving at him with a fake smile. Mako nodded, and walked over to Bolin, while Asami was already drying off herself. When they were out of the ear range of Mako, Korra's face turned to serious.

"Opal. I have a problem" said Korra, putting both her hands on Opal's shoulders.

"Don't worry Korra, Bolin will order for us. Unless you have an allergy or something" said Opal. She knew what the problem was, but didn't want Korra to know she knew.

"No that's not it. I'm actually feeling really weird and not hungry. The problem is that girl you brought" said Korra shaking Opal. She looked over to see Asami, Bolin, and Mako chuckling at something.

"Asami? What is she doing?" asked Opal, with a concerned look on her face.

"That's the thing. I don't know what she is doing. I don't know what I'm doing. What is going on?" asked Korra, shaking Opal again with a look of panic on her face.

"I think you are falling in luuuuuvvvv" giggled Opal.

"I don't know Opal…" said Korra with a sigh.

"Are you serious? That was a joke Korra…" said Opal, looking at her with concern again.

"And what I just said wasn't" said Korra looking down in shame.

"Korra. You love Mako. You have never liked another girl before. Maybe you aren't used to hanging out with a girl who likes other girl. I know Mako doesn't usually like hanging out with girls like that." said Opal, trying to calm Korra.

"Maybe you are right. I like Mako. That's all that's too it" said Korra, regaining herself. "Come on let's get some food" she said with a smile. She put an arm around Opal's shoulders, as they walked backed to the cabana.

"Don't think about it too much Korra. Let's just get some food, and have a good time" said Opal with a warm smile, while walking back with Korra. However Opal's thoughts weren't as warm. 'She didn't say she loved him though' she thought. She knew this was more than Korra trying to get used to hanging out with a bi-sexual…


	4. Chapter 4: Bad choices?

*_Story note*: During this chapter some of Korra's thoughts will be mixed with italicized words and regular words. This is show the conflicting voices in Korra's head as she thinks. This is story note is to help avoid any confusion while reading. Thanks :)_

Korra and Opal sat down in a couple chairs as Bolin, Mako and Asami were still in the middle of a conversation. Korra sat down next to Mako and Bolin who were on one side of the Cabana, while Opal and Asami were on the other side. The bed was in the middle of the cabana, so Asami casually put her legs on it.

'_I wonder what they lead too_…STOP! She likes girls. I don't. _Really_?... SHUT UP!' thought Korra as her mind went to war with itself again. However, her mental war was broken by Bolin's voice.

"No, look up the rules!" argued Bolin.

"Its Marco polo, who decides what the official rules are?" said Mako in an annoyed tone.

"You're just made I got someone in less than 5 seconds, while you had to cheat" giggled Asami. Mako chuckled too as Bolin tried to comeback, but couldn't.

He decided to change the subject.."Hey hun, how was your talk?" asked Bolin. Korra sunk her head a bit, as she gave a fake smile trying not look suspicious.

"Fine. Just girl stuff" said Opal. She looked over at Asami who was shaking her head with a big smile and her arms crossed.

Korra heard Mako whispering something to Bolin. Bolin giggled, and looked over at Korra, before giggling again. Korra lifted an eyebrow, as Mako just smiled at her. She decided to look over to Asami, who was twirling her hair. As soon as Asami's head tilted toward her, Korra looked away as her eyes darted from place to place. 'You're looking like an idiot again' thought Korra.

Luckily, the lunch special came, and Korra could finally stuff her face and focus on food instead of the beauty across from her. Two waiters came with rolling tables that had special fold out trays that hung over the bed. They pulled out some plates, and glasses from under the table and set them on top of the tables. Then they pulled a champagne bucket with two champagne bottles, two platters full of small sandwiches, fruit trays, different cheeses and crackers and placed them on the fold out trays. They bowed before heading off.

"Ok everyone, let's dig in!" yelled Bolin as he picked up a plate, and tossed a bunch of food on his plate.

"Bolin, before we stuff our face, we should toast" said Opal, who passed around the glasses, before pouring a bit of champagne into each glass. "Alright, what should toast to now?" she asked.

"How about to me for being the BEST Marco polo player" giggled Asami, who looked at a frowning Bolin holding his glass up.

"Well, we might as well toast Korra for being the WORST then" said Bolin, looking at Korra with a frown.

Korra shrugged her shoulders and gave a fake grin, pretending like she didn't know why she looked so dumb during Asami's turn. "Cheers?" asked Korra.

"Cheers" said the rest of the group, as everyone else followed Bolin's lead of tossing random food on their plate, before stuffing it in their mouth.

After a good 5 minutes of face stuffing, the group began to slow down as their hunger was defeated. Asami looked over to see some of the thousand island that was on the sandwiches was now on Korra's cheek.

"Hey Korra, you got something, right…there" said Asami, pointing at a spot on her cheek.

Korra looked up to see what Asami's was hinting at and tried to get it with her tongue.

"No, not like that" said Asami shaking her head. "Follow my tongue" she said, as she stuck her tongue and began to move it up and down. 'This is going to be fun' she thought.

Korra tried to mimic Asami's tongue as she moved it up and down. Asami's picked up the pace and Korra followed. Asami moved her tongue side to side, and then stuck it straight out before making quick vibrating motions with it. Korra continued to try and mimic Asami's tongue, not realizing how she was looking.

Bolin saw it, and covered his mouth trying not to laugh out loud. He nudged Mako who began to chuckle.

"They look so stupid" whispered Mako to Bolin. Bolin began to tear up, as she desperately tried to keep himself from not dying of laughter. Mako didn't understand why it was so funny, but then again, Mako's mind is a lot cleaner than his brother's.

Opal noticed Bolin acting weird, and looked over at Korra and Asami. She immediately blushed, and stayed silent.

"I think you got it" giggled Asami, as she laid back in her chair with a giant grin.

"But, I didn't even touch my chee-" said Korra. She realized what she was doing mid-sentence and blushed like crazy. She looked over at Opal who was sharing the same blush, as she slowly shaking her head. She turned her head to the side to see Bolin and Mako giggling like little school girls. She wanted to die right there. The worst part of it all was that her mind went to war with itself again.

'_You know what you were doing, and you enjoyed every second_. NO, I LOOKED LIKE A PERV. _You looked like you were enjoying yourself. _GO AWAY. _You can't leave yourself…' _thought Korra.

Bolin was about to hound Korra about her little show, when he saw Varrick heading towards them.

"Varrick! Over here!" yelled Bolin, waving his arm back and forth.

'Oh thank god it's Varrick. _I don't know if god would like what you were thinking. _AHHH!' thought Korra, still at mental civil war.

"Howdy everyone. I hate to be a burden, but I need Bolin to come with me, so we can set some stuff up for the weekend. Is that alright with you?" asked Varrick, looking directly at Opal.

"I guess if it's important. But, when will he be back?" asked Opal with a sigh.

"What time is it right now?" asked Varrick.

Opal took her phone of her shorts pocket, and looked at it. "About 3:30" she said.

"Then he'll be back by 6. Director's promise" said Varrick, putting one hand up.

"Ok, let me just put on some clothes" said Bolin, as he was reaching for his clothes when Varrick pulled his arm.

"No time! We'll get you a robe! Let's go!" yelled Varrick as he pulled Bolin away from everyone, and ran towards the hotel.

"Uh… bye" said Opal, but he was long gone.

"Well. What should we do now? I wasn't planning on going out until 8" said Opal, as she looked around at everyone.

"We could go shopping, but I'm not sure he would like that" said Asami, while she pointed at Mako.

"Please don't" said Mako, while shaking his head.

"We could go take naps since we are probably going to be up all night" suggested Korra. Everyone looked at her, before realizing: That's a great idea.

"Alright, sounds good. I've been up since 5 this morning, and a nap sounds great" said Opal. With that, they got their things, and slowly headed back up to the rooms.

_Fast Forward to 6pm_

Bolin burst into the room, wearing a soft gold bath robe. He didn't care if he looked kind of dumb in public, it was comfy damn it.

"Guys! Tonight is gonna rock! And…Where is everyone?" asked Bolin as he looked around the living room to see no one around. "Hello!" he yelled.

Her heard a door open, and turned just in time to see a pillow smack him in the face. "Bolin, do you have any idea what time it is?" asked Asami, rubbing her eyes.

"Yea... It's 6pm. Unless it's 6am and I've been gone for so long. Wait. Have I? Did you party without me?" asked Bolin in a worried voice.

"Calm down. It's 6pm. I'm just messing with you. But, we did decide to sleep for a bit before tonight" said Asami, as she started to stretch. She looked over to see Korra and Mako walking through the door connecting their rooms.

"Well, looks like you two got your beauty sleep" said Bolin.

"Yea, the beds here are really soft" said Korra, as she sat down on the couch. She looked over to see Asami standing in one of the doorways, wearing her black leggings, and pink tank top. '_I know you like peaches too…_I WILL END YOU. _You're crazy' _thought Korra. While she was trying to fight her mind war, she kept her eyes locked on Asami. When she snapped out of she could see Asami looking back at her. She didn't know what to say so she darted her eyes around the room, pretending to think about something else. She heard Asami giggle, before her door closed.

"Uh Korra. Are you ok? Your face is red" said Bolin. Korra looked over to see Mako, Bolin, and now Opal staring at her.

'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck' thought Korra. "Yea. I'm fine, I'm just really hungry again" she said.

"You know, you act weird when you're hungry" said Bolin with an eyebrow raised.

"What? And you don't?" asked Korra. Bolin opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't respond.

"I hate when you do that…" said Bolin with a sigh. "But, don't worry. We will all get food soon. I went over the plans with Varrick and we will go our separate ways tonight. You ladies will be heading to Club Zaofu where they will have free food on drinks for you gals, while Mako, Varrick and I hit the big boy tables" he said with a big grin.

"I don't know Bo, I'm not really into gambling, and I'm not as rich as you two" said Mako with his arms crossed.

"Don't worry Mako, we will give you a couple K to waste. And if you are worried about taking Varrick's money, don't be. All the money you lose tonight will go back to him. If anything, we are all practically playing for me since the money I lose, will eventually come back to me after my next movie" said Bolin, patting Mako's shoulder. He actually had this speech planned out since he knew gambling wasn't smiled upon by Christians like Mako.

Mako sighed. He didn't really want to gamble, but he remembered: 'This weekend if for Bo'. "Alright Bolin. This is your bachelor's night. But, if he tries to take us to a strip club, I'm leaving" said Mako with some seriousness in his tone.

Bolin laughed and slapped Mako's back. "Don't worry Bro. I'm not stupid enough to go to a strip club with my fiancé in the same state as me"

"And if I wasn't in the same state?" asked Opal looking at Bolin with an eyebrow up and her arms crossed.

"Uh…I still wouldn't go. I would never go to a club without your permission" said Bolin giving Opal a big grin.

"Wait. If we are splitting up before dinner, then that means we are leaving soon right?" asked Korra.

"Yea. Varrick will be up at 7 to pick Mako and I up while you ladies can head up to Club Zaofu anytime" said Bolin.

"Ok then. But, where is this Club Zaofu? And what should we wear?" asked Korra.

"Oh yea. It's on the top two floors of this hotel. The first floor is the dance floor with DJs and Lights. The second floor is the roof level which has a large bar and a great view of the city. Varrick brought me up there today, and I must say I'm a little jealous that you ladies get to go. As for clothing….I'm not sure. I guess a dress or something?" said Bolin scratching the back of his head. We must remember that Bolin is a guy. And like most guys, he rarely spends more than a minute on deciding what to wear.

"Don't worry Korra, Asami and I will help you pick out something" said Opal. She knew if it were up to Bolin, he would prefer wearing a banana costume over a tuxedo on their wedding day…

"Oh…uh…." said Korra, as she looked over at a grinning Asami. For a second, she swore she saw Asami's eyes darting up and down her. '_What are you gonna show her..._WHO ARE YOU? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?_ I'm you. I came from your mom. _GRRRR!' thought Korra as her mind war had no end in sight. 'I'm going to need counseling when I get home' she thought.

"Is that alright?" asked Asami, as her grin slowly started to fade. This snapped Korra out of her mind war.

"What? Of course. Why wouldn't it be? Am I right?" said Korra with a blush on her face. She looked around to see everyone looking right at her with some concern. "Let's just get ready" she said with a sigh, as she began to walk to her room. Opal, Mako and Asami followed her into the room, while Bolin retreated to his bedroom to get ready. Mako went into his bedroom, while Korra, Asami, and Opal went into theirs.

"Wait, did you two sleep in different bedrooms today?" asked Opal.

"Yea…" said Korra as she lowered her eyes in embarrassment. "He kind of has this rule about not sleeping together. We actually have two beds at home. He doesn't want to try anything before marriage…" she said, now with a blush on her face.

Opal and Asami looked at each other, and blushed also as they felt bad for Korra. "Well. I think that you are really great for respecting his belief" said Asami as she placed her hand on Korra's shoulder. Korra looked up and smiled at her.

"Now. Let's find something for you to wear. Opal get her bag" said Asami, hand still on her shoulder. Opal nodded, and went to pick up Korra's bag. Korra decided to sit on the bed while Asami stood next to her. Then, when Opal turned around to pick up the bag. Asami leaned down next to Korra's ear.

"You know, it must be driving him crazy to have that rule. It would for me…" whispered Asami. She quickly stood straight up when Opal turned around with her bag. "Ok Opal, let's get this bitch dressed" she joked.

"Alright. Korra, what do you feel is the color that really makes you feel happy?" asked Opal, as she opened the bag. When Korra didn't respond, she looked over at her. "Korra?" she asked.

"Uh…Uh…Plue?" stuttered Korra. She was looking forward with her eyes wide open. Her arm was around her stomach, as it felt like it was going to burst. 'Did she really just say that me? _Did you tell Opal to leave? _What? No. _Why not? _I'M NOT DOING THIS AGAIN!' she thought. Her head began to hurt. She could handle a mental civil war, but whenever Asami does something like that to her, it's like she is just adding nukes to the war.

"Plue? Korra if you aren't feeling well, we don't have to go out" said Opal with a look of concern on her face again. 'I've had this look on my face too many times today' thought Opal.

"What? What's plue?" asked Korra as she tried to refocus on the real world. She shook her head a couple of times, before looking at Opal looked like she was going to call 911 soon.

"Plue is apparently your happy color" giggled Asami.

Korra blushed. 'How come every time she giggles I feel like I've done something stupid? _Cause you usually do do something stupid…'_ she thought.

"Oh. Yea. Sorry, my favorite color is light blue. I guess it makes me happy" said Korra as she rubbed the back of head and shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright then…" said Opal as she still eyed Korra with some skepticism. She decided to drop it and just search for something. Then she found something. "Korra, I don't know why you need our help if you had something like this. Don't you agree Asami" she asked.

"I think it looks nice. Let's see if she can make it look sexy" said Asami with a grin. Korra pretended she didn't hear that. Anymore listening to Asami might overload her brain, so she responded directly to Opal.

"Oh, I was going to wear that to the wedding" said Korra as she eyed it.

"Oh don't worry about that Korra. Tomorrow we are going to search for bridesmaids' dresses. We don't want them to look better than the bride do we?" asked Opal with a smile as she threw the dress to Korra. Korra nodded.

"Alright, let me put this on then" said Korra.

As Opal and Asami walked out, Korra noticed Asami whispering something to Opal. Opal just shook her head, while Asami gave one last glance at Korra before closing the door.

Korra took a deep breath and began to change. She laid the dress across the bed and eyed it one more time.'_She is going to love it. _Good for her, but I'm taken. _That could be changed easily…_WHY WON'T YOU GO AWAY! _Because I know what you want. _NO YOU DON'T!' thought Korra as she began to take off her t-shirt and sweat pants. She was left in her black panties and sports bra. '_Leave both off. _Great, now I'm a perv. _Yup' _she thought. She took off her bra, and she didn't need it for her dress, but kept on her panties. She then took the dress Opal gave her, and slipped it over her head. She pulled it down to her knees from the inside, before she popped her arms out of the top. She looked in the mirror and posed a bit. 'I do look pretty good' she thought. The light blue dress started just at the top of her chest and hugged her curves all the way down to just above her knees. It was very plain, but it really brought out her eyes, and she couldn't help but smile with self-confidence. She took a deep breath, and walked over to the door.

As she stepped out, she could see Mako, Opal and Asami sitting on the couch watching some TV. Mako was wearing some dress pants with a nice black jacket. If Korra had to guess, he was on his way to work for the law firm. She looked to see that it was _Family Guy. _Yes the show is vulgar, and yes it makes fun of stuff that Mako does take offense too, but at the same time, it was really funny to him, and he did ask for forgiveness for watching it during his confessions. He looked over to see Korra standing in front of him with a smile.

"How do I look?" asked Korra.

"Korra, you look so…so…hot!" exclaimed Opal. "That dress really brings out your eyes, and curves really well" she said as she stood up and walked over to Korra. She walked a circle around her and nodded.

"Wow…Korra…You look great" said Mako. He smiled and nodded, but stayed sitting on the couch as his favorite Giant Chicken vs Peter battle was about to begin on the TV.

Korra looked over at the black-haired woman who was eyeing up and down Korra. She had a finger on her bottom lip as if she was thinking of something. '_Remember, her opinion matters the most. _NO IT DOESN'T. _Sure it doesn't…'_ thought Korra. She snapped out of it, as the green eyed girl stood up and walked up to Korra. Her heartrate began to accelerate. She locked her Crystal Blue eyes with the Emeralds in front of her. Then, Asami stopped.

"Korra?" asked Asami with her finger still on her lip.

"Ye…yea?" asked Korra with a stuttered. She looked like a little school who was trying not to look like an idiot in front of the class during a presentation.

"You look amazing" said Asami. Korra's stomach lynched in a hard knot, as she continued to stare at Asami. "But…I feel like there is something….missing. Do you have any earrings?" she asked.

"I…uh…No. I don't. I actually have never gotten my ears pierced" said Korra as she rubbed the back of her head. '_Why are you so nervous? _Why don't you leave me alone?' she thought.

"Hmm….How about we get you a nice necklace before we go out tonight? I just feel that you are missing that one thing, and I can't let you go out without it" said Asami as her eyes shot open, and she had a big smile on her face like the lightbulb above her head finally turned on.

"Oh, you don't have to Asami. It's fine. Really" said Korra. 'She is too kind. _She's trying to buy you. Let her' _thought Korra.

"No I insist. Consider it a gift from one _girlfriend_ to another" said Asami. Korra's eyes shot wide open.

"Wait. What did you say?" asked Korra with a shocked look on her face.

"I said, 'Consider it a gift from one friend to another'. Is that alright?" asked Asami as her smile started to dissipate to worry.

"Oh, yea. I'll gladly accept a gift from you" said Korra with a smile. '_You know you want a box from her…_AHHHHH!' thought Korra.

"Great" said Asami as her smile perked up again. "I'll get ready, and then we can all head down" she said, before turning around to head to her room.

"Yea, we'll be out in 20" said Opal, as she followed Asami to their room. That left Korra and Mako alone.

"You know, that girl really likes you" said Mako while he was still watching TV. The fight on TV was over, and Peter won.

"Who Asami? Well, I think she is just trying to be friendly" said Korra. She walked over to sit next to Mako.

"Yea, but she is…you know… into girls…" said Mako still focusing on the TV.

"So…Do you think she has a crush on me?" asked Korra. But, the way she asked it made Mako raise an eyebrow. She perked up and asked Mako as if it was a genuine question, rather than a joke.

"Well. You are really hot, so maybe. If she is, what are you going to do about it?" asked Mako as he looked over at Korra.

"I'll just tell her I'm with you. But, I doubt she likes me. Just because she likes girls doesn't mean she likes me…Am I right?" asked Korra. As much as she wanted, should couldn't look Mako back in the eyes.

"I don't know…she just seems a little too….chummy" said Mako. He was now staring straight at Korra, trying to read her.

"I don't think so. I mean, I hang out with Opal all the time, and you don't think she likes me. Is it because Asami is Bi? I know you aren't a fan of Bi people, but… they are like you and I. They don't go crazy over every person they see. They find that special someone and love them" said Korra.

"Alright. Maybe I was being a little too cautious. But, just make sure you keep your wits about you tonight. I don't want another Premier thing happening again…" said Mako.

"Mako don't worry. I will never turn into that Korra again" said Korra with a chuckle. But, Mako wasn't joking. She leaned over and placed her hand on his. "I promise" she said looking into his eyes. She could at least be sure that would never happen again.

"Alright. Now, let's finish this episode" said Mako as he leaned back onto the couch to finish this show. Korra scooted over and leaned on his shoulder, as she watched the rest of _Family Guy._

_Fast Forward to 7pm_

Mako, Korra, Opal, Bolin, and Asami were all sitting on the couch, waiting for the crazy director. Korra looked around to get another glance at what they were wearing. Bolin decided to go all out and wear a tuxedo, with a black bow tie to finish it off. Opal had actually gone kind of casual as she wore some night black jeans, with a sparkling green t-shirt. She also had some big green diamond earrings to help finish it off. Then there was Miss Sato. Korra tried her best not to stare too long at the black-haired beauty. Korra couldn't stop eyeing her up and down. She started at the bottom, looking at Asami's small black heels. As Korra worked her way up, she saw a tight black skirt that started her knees and worked up to her midsection. But, the clothing stopped there, as there was a gap that exposed Asami's smooth stomach. It wasn't as toned as Korra's but there were still a couple muscles popping out that made Korra take notice. Then, Asami turned around for a quick seconds as Korra was focused on her skirt. Korra couldn't help but feel her core begin to heat up when she saw the small purple and blue butterfly just above Asami's rear. It was a small butterfly, with the word Sato written under it, but it was so damn sexy. Then, Asami turned back around, and Korra had to bid farewell to it. After Korra's pause, she continued her way up to see the beginning of a sequin red top that covered about half of Asami's abdomen, and covered her whole chest.

'_Shucks…_Please. I'll do anything if you don't come back for the rest of the night. _You know what you want…' _thought Korra. As she shook her head, she restarted her trip up Asami. The sequin top was sleeve-less exposing Asami's long, smooth arms. As Korra kept moving up, she noticed a small gold chain around Asami's neck with a small red jewel hanging from it. It looked really pretty and Korra started to understand why Asami wanted to get her a necklace too. Korra, started chugging again, as she stopped to lock her eyes on the real red jewels on Asami's face. Her lips that perfect shade of red that made them seems so soft, and sweet. '_I bet they taste like Cherries. _I'll sa-NO! Oh god, it's get me' she thought. As Korra was still staring at Asami's lips, she noticed they curved up in a smile. Korra felt a warmth cover over her as that smile was just perfect. It made her want to smile too. But, as she lifted her eyes, her smile immediately went away, and her cheeks became as red as the lips she was just eye humping. She felt two Emerald Green as lock with hers. The way they sparkled made Korra feel happy, but terrified at the same time. Of course, she did what everyone else would do, and immediately turned her head, and allow her eyes to roam across the room as if she had something on her mind. Then, that giggled came. The giggle that drove her crazy. The giggle that meant she looked foolish, but still made her want to smile because she caused that giggle to happen.

Just then, the crazy director finally appeared. He opened the door, and stormed in. "Heeeelllllooooooo! Partiers! Who's ready for a crazy night? Oh and sorry for being fashionably late" said Varrick as he strutted in.

"It's only 7:02, and how did you get in?" asked Bolin, looking over at the door.

"Are you kidding? I own this place Bolin, I have a special key that opens all doors. But, don't tell anyone, its kind an evasion of privacy or some BS like that" said Varrick as he put his arm around Bolin's shoulders.

"Uh. Alright then… Anyway, are you ready to hit the tables?" asked Bolin looking over at his director.

"Always ready my friend! Oh Mako, I hope you're good at Hold'em. I got some 'friends' (with airquotes) from Texas that are going to join us. I don't need to win, I just need them to lose. So, please try and jack up the pot if you can" said Varrick looking over to Mako with a big grin.

"I'll try my best" said Mako sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Great! Let's go gentlemen and ladies, remember. I own this place, so feel free to go crazy" said Varrick, as he turned around and pulled Bolin with him. Mako sighed, and followed them as they headed out the door.

"Thanks! We will try not to ruin your hotel!" joked Opal as she waved them goodbye. As soon as the door closed, Opal eeked in excitement as she had a big grin on her face.

"Wow Opal, I didn't expect you to be so…joyous for tonight" joked Korra.

"Are you kidding me? You should ask Asami about the parting that we have done in the past. I'm hoping tonight will be another one of those" said Opal, jumping up in excitement. Asami laughed as slapped Opal's back.

"Let's show this girl the time of her life" said Asami with a grin.

"Alright, let's go!" yelled Opal as she began to make her way to the door.

"Wait! Should I bring my camera?" asked Korra. As soon as she that, Opal and Asami stopped and looked at Korra like she was crazy.

"Uh Korra. I don't know if you know this but….First rule of Vegas is: Never bring a camera. It might capture something that could change your life" said Asami as she shook her head.

"Oh... alright then" said Korra as she felt kind of stupid.

"Good. Now, before we make terrible decisions, we must go downstairs and get Korra that necklace" said Asami, as she motioned for everyone to head to the door.

"Really Asami, its fine. You don't need to buy me a necklace" said Korra.

"I don't need to. But, I want to. Now let's go, before I offer to buy you a car" joked Asami.

The trio walked over to the elevator, and after a quick 15 second ride they were on the bottom floor. They walked down the main hall to the boutiques of the Vdara. Then they found it. 'The Metal Clan' was printed on a large sign over the entrance to what looked like an Athenian palace. It was made of mostly marble, with glass cases spread around showing off very shiny, and expensive jewelry. As they walked in, a handsome man in a red tuxedo walked up to them.

"Hello ladies, my name is Iroh. How can I help you this evening?" said Iroh he bowed to them.

"Iroh?" asked Asami with her hands on her hips.

"Yes?" he responded.

"You see this sexy girl right here?" asked Asami as she held her hand out to present Korra. Korra immediately blushed and felt her insides flare up again. '_She wants you. _She is just being nice…' thought Korra.

"Uh…yea…" said Iroh as he coughed feeling a little embarrassed as well.

"Well she looks great, but not perfect. I think a nice necklace would suit her well. So, what do you recommend?" asked Asami.

"Oh well let me think…" said Iroh as he eyed Korra. "I can tell she is a fan of light blue, so maybe a nice silver chain, with a large Topaz hanging on it?" suggest Iroh.

"Perfect. Find a one as big as this one" said Asami as she pointed at her own gem around her neck.

"Well. One that big would cost about $900" said Iroh.

"Perfect" said Asami as she pulled a credit card out of her purse and handed to Iroh.

Just as Iroh was about to leave Korra spoke up, "Wait. Asami, this is really kind and flattering, but $900?" she exclaimed.

"Korra" said Asami as she smiled and placed her hand on Korra's shoulder. This made Korra's hairs on the back of her neck stand. "You make it seem like I'm not made of money. If I wanted to I could buy this entire store and my dad wouldn't notice the money missing from his account" joked Asami. "Iroh, please get this girl her gem" she said.

"As you wish" said Iroh as he walked over to the register. He scanned her card, then came back. "Um, Miss Korra? Please come with me to get your chain fitted" said Iroh as he handed the card back to Asami. Korra decided to just accept the gift and nodded as he followed Iroh over to the counter that contained the chains. After a quick fitting, he went into a backroom, and 5 minutes later he came out with the perfect gem.

"Here you go miss. Thank you for shopping at 'The Metal Clan' and feel free to come back anytime" said Iroh as he handed Korra a small open box that contained her new necklace.

"Thank you very much" said Korra with a smile. She knew this was too much, but she couldn't help but feel special receiving such a beautiful gift.

"Oh, but I don't think you should be thanking me" said Iroh as he looked over at Asami. Korra nodded, and the trio made their way out of the store.

"Asami. I don't know what to say. This was very generous. Thank you" said Korra as she pulled Asami in for a hug. As soon as she did, her heart felt like it was going to explode, but time felt slow. She didn't want to pull away and the weird part was that she felt no resistance from Asami either. Opal stood there and awkwardly looked around, waiting for the hug to end. Finally she gave a few coughs to let them know they were in public.

Korra immediately pulled back, "Oh, sorry Opal. I'm just...grateful" said Korra with a smile. "Now could one of you help me put this on?" asked Korra.

"Of course, let me" said Asami. She took the box out of Korra's hand and pulled the necklace out. She brought it around Korra's neck and linked it at the back of her neck. She leaned over Korra's shoulder and looked down at it.

"It's beautiful" whispered Asami.

"Thanks" said Korra as she placed her hand on it.

"Uh ladies? We have a club that's waiting for us" said Opal, trying to break up whatever was happening in front of her.

"Oh. Right…" said Korra with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

Opal picked up on it and looked at Korra suspiciously, but decided to drop it.

Asami backed away from Korra. "Alright, let's go then!" she exclaimed with a big smile. Opal jumped up for joy as they made their way back to the elevator to head up to the club.

After 30 second elevator ride, the doors opened to show a bright green entrance that had the word 'Zaofu' lit up above it. While it was only about 7:30, there was already a line forming full of many young people just like them. The trio walked passed the line of people who were eyeing them. Some because they were beautiful, others because they wanted to get in. The trio walked up to a tall, muscular bouncer who had a clipboard in one of his hands.

"Evening Ladies, are you on the list?" asked the bouncer.

"I believe so. Name is Opal Beifong" said Opal.

He looked down the list and his eyes popped open when he reached her name. "Oh, we have a Varrick guest tonight" said the bouncer. He placed his hand on a device that was in his right ear. "We have 3 VGs at the front door" he said while keeping his hand on it.

Less than 3 seconds later, the main door was pushed open by a man who was wearing a business suit. "Are you 3 the Varrick party?" he asked.

"Yea, we are" said Opal with a smile.

"Come with me" said the man, as the bouncer held open the door. When the three walked in, they were amazed by the club. It had many different strobe lights, fog machines, and a large LED dancefloor that shifted through different colors. They looked up to see a large glass booth that contained a large DJ System that was also lit up in a green.

They followed the man to a very large half-circle booth with a table in the middle of it. There was a menu in the center of the table and on the edge was a small Samsung tablet that had the word Beifong on the screen. "Here we are ladies. All foods and drinks on the menu are free. Even bucket service is free if you would like. To order, just use this tablet here, and we guarantee drinks will be delivered within 3 minutes. Do you ladies have any other questions?" asked the man as he held his arm out, inviting the three to sit.

The three looked at each other, before shaking their heads. "Nope, that will do. Thank you" said Opal as she let Korra sit first and scoot to the middle of the booth.

"Anytime" said the man, as he turned around to head back to the front door.

As all three of them sat, they decided to get drinks. "Ok Korra, Asami and I have a tradition. We don't care where we are, our first drink must be a Silver Tequila shot. Don't care who made it, we just need it be Silver Tequila" said Opal as she reached over to order on the tablet.

"Wow, you just dive right into it, don't you" said Korra with a chuckle.

"Of course, nothing says party night like a shot right off the bat" said Opal. As soon as she was finished ordering, Asami gave her a wink. Opal nodded. "Oh, you know, I just realized that I need to make some room for the shots. I'll be right back" she said as she got up and walked towards the front of the club, looking for a bathroom.

"Oh alright then" said Korra as she watched Opal walk away. That just left her and Asami. '_Don't fart…_That isn't funny' she thought.

There was a short silence, as Korra looked around, but every time she looked at Asami, two Emerald eyes were staring at her. Korra decided to break the silence. "You know Asami, I know I thanked you earlier, but I really want to thank you again. I've never had someone just spontaneously by something as sweet as this before" said Korra.

"Again. You are very welcome. You just needed something to add to your look, and I think it really brings out something in you" said Asami with a smile.

"So…Uh…I don't want to seem weird…but…why did you call me sexy at the store?" asked Korra as she rubbed the back of her head. Inside her stomach was going to explode. '_Real causal Korra…She won't suspect you want her…_I don't…_You aren't yelling at me' _thought Korra.

"What? You don't think you are?" asked Asami with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, I never really thought about myself like that. I'm always with Mako, and he doesn't really like to use words like sexy or even gorgeous" said Korra as she sighed and looked down.

"Do you want to be called sexy?" asked Asami.

"I wouldn't mind it" said Korra. She shrugged her shoulders but had a grin on her face.

"Well I think you are sexy" said Asami with a smile.

"Thanks" said Korra with a blush. She looked away because she began to feel really nervous.

"But…. Listen. Please tell me if I'm pushing something, but… Do you feel something not right when you are with Mako?" asked Asami as she looked over at Korra with a sincere face.

"No…Well…I don't know. I've been with him since high school, and I was madly in love with him, well I thought I was, but after a while…It feels like something isn't there anymore" said Korra with another sigh.

"Again. I don't want to push something, but is there someone else that you think you might feel something for?" asked Asami.

'_Tell her. _Tell her what? _You know…' _thought Korra.

"Korra? Hello Korra?" asked Asami as she was waving a hand in front of her face.

"What? Yea?" responded Korra.

"I'm sorry was that question too personal? You kind of froze after I asked it" said Asami with a small frown.

"What? No. I was just thinking… I mean, there might be someone but, I think of that person as a friend..." said Korra. She was trying desperately not sweat on the spot. '_Keep going…' _she thought.

"Guy or girl?" asked Asami.

"What?" responded Korra.

"Well, I was just wondering if you feel something for a girl, I say try it out. That's what happened for me. You know I like both guys and girls, and that is because I decided to break off a relationship with a boyfriend to follow my heart. It led me to a really sweet girl. I really liked her, but she ended up going a little off the deep end and I broke it off. However, after a year, I saw her again, and we are now great friends" said Asami.

"I…uh…I don't know…" said Korra as she was trying to comprehend what she just heard.

"Listen, I'm not telling you to dump Mako and chase this person. Mako might be the one for you, and you are just having a little trouble right now. What I'm trying to say is, just explore a little. Your heart might be trying to tell you something Korra. I don't know what it is, but I would consider listening" said Asami as her sincere look returned.

"Maybe. But, I'm on vacation right now" said Korra as she thought about Asami's words.

"Woah, don't do anything crazy right now, especially in this city" joked Asami. "I would take it easy right now, and when we get back to San Diego start thinking about it. Maybe all you need is a vacation, and you are on one. Just enjoy your time" she said with a smile.

Korra understood and smiled back at Asami. Just then, a waitress in black dress brought them their shots. "Starting off strong tonight? I like that" said the waitress as she placed the three shot glasses on the table before heading back to the bar. Asami turned around to see Opal casually standing by the door. When Opal saw Asami looking at her, she made her back to the table.

"Hey guys" said Opal, as she sat down. "Thanks for waiting on me. Now, let's get this party started" she said with a big grin. She held her shot up for a toast. Korra and Asami followed her lead and held theirs up too. "What should we toast Asami?" asked Opal.

"I don't know. Korra?" asked Asami as she looked over to her.

"Uh…I don't know. Good health?" suggested Korra as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Not after tonight" joked Asami. "But, still. To good health" she said as she tapped her glass with the other two.

"To good health" said the other two girls as they tapped their glasses. Then they swung their heads and glasses back, taking the plunge.

"Oh wow… That's….oh god" said Korra as she coughed. She was used to drinking wine every so often, but this just felt like a kick in the gut.

Opal and Asami laughed. They winced a bit, but we used it.

"Come on Korra that was one shot. I thought you said she wasn't a light weight?" asked Asami as she looked over at Opal.

"What? You don't think I can handle it? Let's go then. Bring it on" said Korra, shooting daggers at Asami, wanting a challenge.

"No. I'm not letting you destroy your liver Korra. Plus…remember the premier?" asked Opal as she crossed her arms looking at Opal.

Korra lowered her eyes and her cheeks blushed as she remembered that night. The looks she got are still fresh in her mind. Asami giggled when she saw Korra blushing.

"You know Opal. I was going to include in 'pill roulette', but I think I should probably leave her out of it" said Asami as she raised an eyebrow to Opal.

"Asami you brought it? Are you crazy?" asked Opal as she looked at Asami in shock.

"What's the pill roulette?" asked Korra. She looked at both girls and knew there was something up.

"Oh…It's just something Opal and I do to decide who takes….this" said Asami as she pulled a small pill out of her purse and held it up for Korra and Opal to look at.

"What is it?" asked Korra.

"A terrible idea…" said Opal as she shook her head. "Asami, we aren't in San Diego right now. A lot of crazy shit could happen in this city" she said.

"Which is why this is the perfect place for it. You said you wanted to party, well… Here is the party" said Asami.

"Fine. But, I'm not going to take it. You can go crazy on your own" said Opal as she looked at Asami with some disgust.

"I'll take it" said Korra with a smile.

"No. No. No. Korra, this is one of the dumbest things we do. I don't want you or Asami to take it" said Opal as she shook her head at Korra.

"Yea. And she probably couldn't handle it…" giggled Asami.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Korra as she lifted an eyebrow at Asami.

"Damn right it is" said Asami with a big grin on her face.

"Don't encourage her!" said Opal as her look of disgust turned to a look of worry.

"Opal, I never get out and I deserve a chance to have some fun. Give me the pill" said Korra she stuck her hand out.

"As you wish" said Asami as she dropped the pill into Korra's hand.

Opal shook her head and looked away. "I can't watch" she said.

In quick motion, Korra swung her hand to her face and popped the pill into her mouth, and swallowed it. "Alright. Now what?" asked Korra. She didn't know what that was, but expected something to happen.

"Now we wait a bit. Until then, let's order some food" said Asami as she played with the menu on the tablet.

"Um ok then…I am kind of hungry" said Korra. She looked over at Opal who looked at her and shook her head, before looking back over to Asami.

_Fast Forward 25 Minutes_

The group was just finishing their small meal. They ordered a couple salads since they were planning on dancing, and didn't really want to eat anything heavy.

"Well that was great" said Asami as she finished her salad. "Are you gals ready to have some fun now?" she asked. She looked at Opal, and raised an eyebrow as she was staring right at Korra. Asami turned her head, and her eyes widened. She saw Korra sitting straight up and looking forward with a fork in her hand. It was like she was frozen. Asami noticed her pupils getting larger.

"Korra? You there?" asked Asami as she began to wave her hand in front of her. As soon as she did, Korra snapped her head over to look straight at Asami. Asami jumped and scooted back a bit. "Korra?" she asked again.

Korra dropped her fork, and then a large grin shot on her face. "Hey Asami. Have I told you that you are incredibly pretty?" asked Korra in less than 2 seconds.

Asami's eyes shot open and she began to blush. She looked over at Opal who was doing the same thing. "Uh…no… But… thanks?" asked Asami. 'What have I done…' she thought.

"Asami. Let's go dance like we are at a ball. Every pretty girl should go to a ball" said Korra as her grin was nearly stretching from ear to ear. '_I'm normally against you, but you really need to calm down. _MAKE ME' thought Korra.

"Uh…Ok" said Asami. As soon as she OKed, Korra lunged over to her and began pushing her over to let her out of the booth. As soon as Asami got out and got her footing, she felt her arm being tugged.

"Let's go!" yelled Korra as she pulled Asami to the lit up dance floor, with bright lights shooting all across it. The last thing she could remember is one of the dance floor lights above her getting brighter and brighter, before everything went white…

Before Korra knew it, everything went black. Then, she could feel her eyes starting to open. She blinked a few times before she understood her sights. In front of her was what looked like a night stand with an alarm clock that said '8:35am' on it. She could feel she was on the left side of her body with a large blanket on top of her, but it felt different. As she pulled it, she could feel what was wrong. It was touching her skin. All of it. 'Wait. Am I naked?' she thought. She pulled the blanket up a bit and looked down to see most of her unclothed body. 'Why am I naked? _I don't even know_' she thought.

She decided to roll over onto her back. As she did, she stretched her right arm out. Right as she did, she felt it hit something. Not the bed, but a solid object on the bed. Her stomach dropped and her heart began to race. She was terrified to look over at what her arm had hit, but she had to know. She slowly rolled her head all the way over to right. As soon as she did, she felt like she was going to vomit. She didn't know whether to cry, scream, puke, or do all three. She was paralyzed by the sight.

Across from her face was another person. But she knew this person. This person had long black hair, bright red lips that were curled up in a smile, and Emerald Green eyes that locked onto her Crystal-Blue orbs.

"Good Morning sunshine" said the Emerald Eyed beauty as she leaned forward to give Korra a quick kiss on her lips.

_*Story note*: Just because things seem like they are going one way right now, doesn't mean they won't change later…_


	5. Chapter 5: No more holding back

_*Story note* There is SMUT in this chapter. To be fair, after the way the last chapter ended, you should expect some smut to come, but I still must post the warning. Also, there is a term that I added to this chapter that may seem derogatory to some people and I would personal never use it, but I wanted to add it to a scene to make the scene seem more hostile. I apologize if you feel offended when you come across it._

"A..A….A…." stuttered Korra. She couldn't comprehend what was going on. 'This isn't happening. _I'm just as stunned as you are' _she thought.

"I'll take that as a good morning too" giggled Asami as she scooted over and tried to rest her head on Korra's shoulder, but as soon as she did Korra jumped, and nearly fell off the side of the bed. "Are you ok?" asked Asami.

"No! What's going on?" yelled Korra as she looked over a worried Asami.

"What do you mean 'What's going on'?" asked Asami, as she scooted back a bit.

"Why am I naked? Why are you in the same bed as me? Are you naked too?" asked Korra.

"Why don't you look under the blankets to find out?" giggled Asami. She quickly stopped giggling when she saw Korra giving her a death stare.

"This isn't fucking funny" said Korra looking right at Asami.

"Woah. Calm down Korra. Do you really not remember what happened last night?" asked Asami.

"Obviously not! And I'm terrified to find out if we are in the same bed together and not…dressed" said Korra. Her heart began to race when she realized they both weren't dressed.

"Korra. You know how on some TV shows there will be two characters who are caught by another character in an awkward position, and one of those characters will say 'This is not how it looks?'" asked Asami.

"Yea? And…" responded Korra lightening up a bit. 'Maybe nothing happened. Maybe we just fell asleep, naked. Nothing weird about that right?' she thought.

"Well….. This isn't one of those cases. This is exactly how it looks" said Asami. She lowered her head, and gave Korra a fake smile.

Korra's heart sank. Her eye twitched a bit as she just stared at Asami.

"Korra? You…there?" asked Asami as she slowly scooted up to Korra to check if she was even breathing.

"Asami…I…cheated…on Mako…with….YOU!" yelled Korra as she snapped. Asami closed her eyes and held her hands up in front of her face expecting Korra to punch her, but it never came. Instead she heard soft breathes from Korra, then she heard some sniffles. She opened her eyes to see small tears running down Korra's cheeks.

"Korra…It's ok… What happened has happened. But…it felt like you were listening to your heart. I couldn't say 'no'" said Asami as she tried to put her hand on Korra's shoulder. But Korra just snapped her head at Asami. Asami froze when she could see the rage building in Korra's eyes.

"Following my heart?! How am I following my heart?! I cheated with some crazy lesbian who bought me a fancy necklace, gave me a pill and" Just as Korra was going to finish that sentence it hit her. "Wait…YOU DRUGGED ME DIDN'T YOU! I bet this was part of your plan to rape me, huh?" yelled Korra looking as Asami who had her head lowered in the blankets.

"Rape you? Are you crazy Korra? I would never do such a disgusting thing to you or anyone! And if anything, you came onto me!" snapped Asami back as she lunged up to Korra to get in her face. "And who are you calling a crazy lesbian! You don't even know your damn sexuality, so who are you to call me crazy?!" she yelled.

"Then what was that pill, huh? And what does a partying dyke know about my sexuality?" yelled Korra back at Asami.

"You know what, I don't need this. I thought you were actually a sweet person, but you're a bitch like everyone else" snapped Asami. She threw the covers off her, exposing her naked body.

'_GOD DAMN, you lucky girl. _Fuck off. I don't need you right now' thought Korra. However, she couldn't help but stare at the naked beauty as she reached down to put on her panties that were on the floor. She picked up her red top and skirt, but didn't put them on. Instead she used them to cover the front of her body as she headed for the door

"Wait! Mako or someone could be out there!" yelled Korra as she realized Asami was leaving.

"Who gives a fuck? They will probably find out one way or another anyways" said Asami as she opened the door. However as she did, she noticed a note taped to it. "Oh look, you got lucky. He isn't here right now" she said.

"Wait! Please tell me what happened last night!" yelled Korra as she saw Asami heading out the door.

"Why don't you find out for yourself, Mrs. Spielberg" said Asami as she pointed over to a drawer that was under the TV. Korra didn't understand until she leaned a bit closer to focus on the drawer. Her eyes widened, and her mouth drops when she realized that her small digital camera was on top the drawer with the lens facing her. "But I guess you don't mind breaking the first rule of Vegas…and other things…" said Asami. She lowered her eyes and sighed, before slamming the door behind her.

As the door slammed Korra sighed. 'I should be mad at her, but why do I just feel so bad…' thought Korra. However, when she looked up again, she saw her camera and knew that there must be something on there that she had to see. She got up and walked over to the dresser. She didn't care that she was naked, she just wanted to see what was on her camera. When she picked up the camera, she clicked a button on the side that said 'Gallery'. The first picture in the gallery had a play button on it, indicating it was a video.

"Whatever it is… I must watch it all…" said Korra to herself as she pressed play.

_Into the video:_

At first it was just a dark screen. But, then it flashed green and the word nightvision was flashed at the top of the screen. Next to the word nightvision was the time, which was 12:15am. Then the picture on the camera became clearer and it showed Korra smiling at the camera. "Just a little something for later…" giggled the Korra on the screen.

Then she opened the door and walked out room, and out of view. After a full minute of silence, the door reopened. "It's in here" said Korra as she walked in. But, this time her arm was reaching behind her, and as she walked towards the bed, Asami came into frame, holding Korra's hand.

"Ok, what did you want to show me" giggled Asami, being pulled in.

Korra sat on the bed, and gestured for Asami to sit next to her. Asami complied, as Korra took Asami's other hand. "Close your eyes" said Korra, smiling at Asami.

"Alright. I like surprises" giggled Asami. She wasn't facing the camera, but the smile on Korra's face indicated the she probably had closed her eyes.

Then, Korra leaned in and closed her eyes. Unfortunately, Asami's head was in the way, but it was very well understood what was happening on the screen. Korra's hand then cupped Asami's cheek, and the sound of lips smacking started to get a louder. However, in the middle of their little show, Asami pushed Korra back.

"Korra…I…don't know what to say…" said Asami.

Korra looked at her with a big smile, "Say you want me. Say you'll let me have you. Say you love me" said Korra, as she held her hand out for Asami to take it.

"Korra…I…I…" said Asami. Korra's smile slowly started to fade away. Then, Asami stood up to stand in front of Korra. Korra looked up in confusion and was about to say something when Asami put a finger on her lips. "I want you. I want you to have me. I love you Korra" she said. Korra's smile returned, but was quickly covered as Asami lunged to her and pushed Korra onto her back. Asami fell on Korra and straddled her legs as she leaned forward towards Korra's face.

This time, the video was showed their lips crashing together as short moans could be heard coming from the two. Asami was now cupping Korra's cheek, as they continued their session. Then, Asami slowly pulled back, and whispered something to Korra that couldn't be heard. All that could be seen was Korra nodding as she reached around her own neck. Then, she pulled her necklace off and handed it to Asami who took hers off as well. Asami got off Korra and walked over to place the necklaces on the nightstand next to the bed, before hoping back on the bed and re-straddling Korra. As Asami was sitting up, she could be seen grabbing the back of her top with one arm and pulling it over her head, leaving her bare back to the camera. However, Asami's other arm had her elbow pointing out, and it was right around her chest.

"Come on Asami, I want to see your beautiful body" said Korra with a smirk as she was looking up at Asami.

"Not until you take yours off" said Asami, still facing away from the camera.

"As you wish" giggled Korra. Asami got off Korra, and sat on the bed, as Korra got up and without hesitation grabbed the front of her dress and began to pull it over her head. After a couple more seconds, the dress was finally over her head, exposing her breast. She looked at Asami, with a look of nervousness, but smile when Asami held her arms out.

"Come get me" said Asami. As soon she said it, Korra jumped on Asami and fell on top of her. This time it was Korra's turn to straddle Asami. After another minute of lips crashing, Korra began to inch her way lower. She led a trail of kisses down Asami's neck before stopping at Asami's pulse point. Korra began to suck on that spot as louder moans were heard from Asami. At the same time, Korra's left hand could be seen being placed on Asami's stomach, before sliding its way up to one of Asami's breast. This caused Asami to moan more as Korra's hand began to message her breast. Then, some mumbling was heard in the video, as Korra looked up and gave Asami a nod. She continued her way down Asami's body. She stop at her breast, and gave both nipples kisses before continuing her way down. Her hand that was on Asami's breast worked its way down as well, as it began to rub the fabric that was covering Asami's sex. She made sure to kiss every other inch of Asami's stomach, causing Asami hips to buckle at each kiss.

Then when Korra reached Asami's waistline, she stopped and looked up at Asami. Her hand stopped rubbing Asami sex and moved up to grab the edge of her skirt. "Now Korra!" yelled Asami as she place her hand on Korra's head.

Korra pulled down her skirt, leaving Asami completely exposed. Korra leaned her head into Asami's sex, but the moment of contact was blocked in the video. All that could be seen was Korra's head bobbing up and down, but the sounds of pure ecstasy could be heard. Asami's high pitched moans, and squeals told the story of what Korra was doing. Asami's legs could be seen squeezing Korra's sides as she could be heard crying out Korra's name. Then, Korra stopped and pulled her head back to look at Asami.

"Please Korra. I need it!" yelled Asami, as she tried to grab Korra's head to pull her back. Korra looked at Asami, and raised her hand. This time, the video showed what Korra was doing. She put her hand on Asami's thigh and maintained contact with it as she moved towards Asami's pleasure center. When she reached her sex, Korra rubbed over the top of it slowly earning loud gasps from Asami.

"Korra! Korra!" yelled Asami, pleading for Korra to finally finish her. Korra leaned her head down and appeared to kiss Asami's sex before she pulled her head back again and pressed two fingers into her. Korra's hand pulled out, and then pushed back in as Asami's hips began to buck up and down. Korra's other arm could be seen with its elbow pointed up, indicating that it was trying to hold down Asami as the pressure inside her began to build. Her moans were getting louder and the pitch off them began to rise as well, as Korra's hand picked up speed.

"Let go Asami" panted Korra as she stuck another finger in.

"Kor…Kor…Kor….aaaa!" yelled Asami. Korra lowered her head into Asami's sex as Asami arched her back off the bed, and moaned. Korra could be heard moaning as well, as her face was planted into Asami. Then, Asami's moans subsided, and she lowered herself back on the bed. Her heavy breathing could be heard, as Korra lifted her head.

"You taste so sweet Asami" said Korra as she climbed back on the bed, and worked her way up to Asami's face. She planted a couple kisses on Asami's face before she stopped. There was some whispering heard, but Korra couldn't tell what was being said. Then, they both looked at the camera. Asami smiled, and rolled Korra onto her back. However, before she did anything, she got off the bed, and walked towards the camera.

She leaned her face right up to the camera. "I want this to be off camera" whispered Asami. Her arm could been seen reaching towards the camera, and then going over the top of it. However, right before the video went dark Asami whispered one more thing: "Love you Korra". Then the screen went black, and the replay symbol could be seen on the screen.

_Back to Korra in the room:_

Korra's mouth was wide open as the video ended. She was staring at the replay symbol on the screen, unsure of what to do. 'Do I rewatch? Do I throw this at the wall? What do I do? _Go get her' _she thought.

She sat on the bed for a good 5 minutes, unable to comprehend what she just saw. 'Am I the one who pulled her in? Was that drugged up me? Or was that 'me' me? _You know who that was. Now go apologize to her'_ she thought. "I have to make this right" she told herself. She stood up and walked over to her bag. She made sure to hide the camera under her clothes. For some reason, she didn't want to just delete the video, but she didn't want another soul to see it. After she hid it, she picked up some panties, sweat pants, and an SDSU T-shirt. In less than a minute, she was ready. But, before she left the room, she remember something from the video. She looked over to the night stand with the clock on it, and behind the clock was her and Asami's necklace.

'_You really know how to say thank you…_I….I…' she thought as she picked up both necklaces. She decided to put hers on, and place Asami's in her pocket. Just as she was about to head out, she was startled by someone knock on her door. 'Oh no. Mako found out… I…I don't know what to say' she thought as she slowly walked towards the door. Her heart was pounding as she was bracing herself for a raging Mako. However, when she opened the door, her black haired boyfriend wasn't standing there. Instead, her short haired, green-eyed best friend was standing there. However, her hands were on her hips and she was pissed.

"Korra. You mind telling me what the FUCK is going on?!" yelled Opal.

"Uh…I don't know. It's very complicated…" said Korra as she looked down with some shame. She never thought what her best friend would say about her fucking her other best friend.

"Complicated? I wake up this morning and I don't see Asami in her room. And just as I walk to your room, I see her walking towards me, practically naked, with tears in her eyes. I asked wouldn't say anything. I've spent the past 20 minutes holding her in my arms, and the only thing she could say was your name. So…. Please tell me, WHAT HAPPENED!" demanded Opal. Even though she was smaller and weaker, she leaned up to Korra and tried to size her up.

"Opal, I will tell you everything, but I need to make this right. Like right now. Just please don't tell Mako or Bolin anything for a while. Which reminds, where are they?" asked Korra.

"Fine. And there is note here for you" said Opal as she held a note that was taped to the door up to Korra's face. Korra took it and read it:

'_Dear Korra, I was going to wake you up, but I heard you snoring so, I decided to leave this note. Anyway, Varrick got us an 8am Tee time at the Wynn golf course, so we will be there for most of the day. I probably won't see you until dinner, so have fun with your friends. Also, I'm sorry for not coming up to the room until 3am, but Bolin was having too much fun. Anyway, see ya later. –Mako'_

"Oh…Well. What do you want to do today Opal?" asked Korra, looking up at Opal who now had her arms crossed, but still pissed.

"Well…First I would like you to FIX OUR FRIEND!" said Opal with some anger behind her voice.

"Right… Let me do that… Uh… Just wait her, or watch some TV. I know you are our friend, but I need this to be just me and her" said Korra, looking into Opal's eyes.

Opal sighed, and put her arms down. "Alright. Do what you must…Just please fix this…" said Opal. She was still mad, but trusted her friend to make this right.

"Alright. Now, where is she?" asked Korra.

"She's in her room… Probably still crying…" said Opal.

Korra nodded. It was killing her that she hurt Asami, and she wanted to make this right. Opal backed up and allowed Korra to leave her bedroom. She walked into the other hotel room, and walked up to Asami's door. She sighed and took a deep breath, before knocking on the door. She didn't hear a response, so she knocked again.

"I'll be ok Opal, please stop worrying" said Asami from inside the room. However, Korra could her sniffling after she responded.

"It's…not Opal" said Korra. She looked over her shoulder to see Opal standing in the doorway between the two hotel rooms. However, she had her hands together and pressed to her chest with a look of worry on her face. Korra turned around to face the door. If Opal was feeling that bad, then she wasn't sure if she could see Asami. However, after a full minute of silence, Korra knocked on the door.

"Asami, can we please talk? Just you and I?" asked Korra. Another 10 seconds went by and Korra was starting to worry. She thinking about kicking the door in, when she heard the lock on the door unlock and the door being pulled slightly in.

"You have 2 minutes" said Asami in an annoyed tone. She walking back to her bed. Korra pushed the door the rest of the way open and stepped in before closing the door behind her. When she walked in, she saw Asami wearing a long grey t-shirt. The shirt covered part of her legs, but Korra could still see some of Asami's rear hanging out of it.

However, when Asami sat on the bed and faced Korra, Korra's heart felt a sharp pain. She could see Asami's eyes wear red and puffy. Asami sat with her knees pulled up to her body, as if she wanted to put her face into her legs, so she couldn't be seen crying.

"Ok Korra… Your 2 minutes start now" said Asami with some anger in her voice.

Korra took a deep breath and began. "Asami. I want to start off by saying 'I'm sorry'" said Korra. She looked at Asami who didn't show any emotion. Asami was looking into Korra's eyes, but it felt like there was something missing in her usually sparkling Emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch, when you didn't deserve it. I panicked and was overwhelmed by everything. I shouldn't have looked at you as some crazy monster, when in reality it was I who was crazy" said Korra. She still couldn't see anything in Asami's eyes, so she took another deep breath and resumed.

"I watched the video…and…I don't know what to think, or feel right now. But, I do know, that we shared something special, and I just want you to know that…if I could take that moment back…I…wouldn't" said Korra. She saw Asami's head rise, and something building in Asami's eyes.

"What do you mean…You wouldn't take it back?" asked Asami.

"I don't know. I just…don't feel like it was a mistake. I…I don't know what to think right now Asami" said Korra. She walked towards the bed and sat on top of it.

"Korra. Last night, I feel asleep thinking I found someone special. Then that person calls me something awful, and crazy and makes me feel like I'm trash. Then that person, comes in and tells me that she enjoyed the moment we shared that night. If you are confused, then how do you think I feel?" asked Asami.

Korra looked down in shame. She didn't even consider how shitty she must've made Asami feel. "Probably hurt… and ashamed that you met me" said Korra. She could feel some tears trying to make their way towards her eyes, but she held them back. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to see Asami only a few inches away from her face.

"Korra. I'm not ashamed that I met you. I'm actually glad I met you. If anything I'm ashamed at myself. I feel like I took advantage of you when you weren't fully there…" said Asami. She looked away as she couldn't maintain eye contact with Korra when she realized what she had done.

"But that's just it. I felt like I might have been watching my true self while I was watching the video. I just felt something while watching it…and I can't explain it" said Korra. She turned around fully and grabbed Asami's hand. "Listen. This is all confusing, and messed up. But, I still want you be your friend. So. Do you accept my apology? Even if it's a really poor apology?" asked Korra, still holding Asami's hand.

Asami looked right into Korra's eyes, and smiled. She pulled Korra in and hugged her. "I accept. No matter what happens I still want to be your friend" said Asami as she hugged Korra.

However, neither girl wanted to pull away from the hug. The contact between the two made Korra's heart race as her palms began to feel sweaty. She didn't want to pull away from it, and neither did Asami. Finally Asami pushed Korra away slightly. They were just inches from each other's faces as their eyes locked. Crystal Blue staring into Emerald Green just reading each other. Then, Asami couldn't take it anymore. She leaned forward and gave Korra a quick kiss on her lips, hoping for some reaction. She pulled away and looked at Korra who just sat there still looking into her eyes. Asami sighed as her heartache began to come back.

"Korra…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done tha-" before Asami could finish, Korra reached out and pulled Asami and the collar of her shirt into her.

Their lips crashed as the weight of Asami made Korra fall on her back. Korra's hair hung over the side of the bed, as her lips and tongue went to work. Korra put her hands on both of Asami's cheeks to keep her in place as she closed her eyes. It felt like everything around her froze, and time stood still. All she could feel was the black-haired beauty's lips against hers. She could feel her tongue meeting the beauty's in a clash of two gladiators. Her legs got tighter when she heard and felt Asami moaning into her mouth, causing her to return the moans. 'This feels…right' she thought.

However, they froze when they heard a knock on the door. "Korra? Asami? Is everything ok? You have been in there for a while now…" said Opal from the other side of the door.

Asami pulled her lips back, and looked down to see Korra's tongue hanging slightly out of her mouth. She tried not to giggle. "We are great Opal. Everything is going to be great" said Asami, as she smiled down at Korra.

"That's great. Can I come in?" asked Opal.

"NO!...uh…We will be out in just a second" said Asami, as she looked up at the door.

"Oh, ok then…I'll be waiting on the couch" said Opal, as she walked away from the door.

Asami sighed, as she realized she had to get off Korra.

"A..Asami…" whispered Korra.

"Yea?" responded Asami, looking back down at Korra.

"Did we…just…do that?" asked Korra, looking a little dazed.

"Uh…yea" giggled Asami. She leaned down and gave Korra a quick kiss before finally getting off Korra. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, and stood up. "Now come on, we have a great day ahead of us" she said.

"Wait…What are we going to do?" asked Korra. She was still looking straight up, this time at the ceiling.

"What do you mean? We are going to go out there to talk to Opal" said Asami.

"I mean, what are we going to do about us? I really like you, but I'm still with Mako…and I don't think Opal knows about us" said Korra. She placed an arm across her stomach realizing that what she was doing was still cheating.

Asami sighed. She knew Korra wanted to be with her, but she was still holding back. "Korra. I know you want to be with me, and I think it's clear I want to be with you. However, I don't think this is the best place to break up with Mako…So let's not tell anyone…" said Asami with a seductive smirk.

"Not tell anyone? Like what, you are my mistress or something?" asked Korra, as she sat up to look at Asami.

"Something like that… I mean, you already cheated on him. Plus, it would be kind fun to mess around under everyone's noses…" giggled Asami. She didn't care if this probably wasn't right. There was a beautiful girl that wanted her, and she would be damned if she was just gonna let her go pretend be some guy's girl under her watch.

"I don't know Asami. This just feels wrong" said Korra.

Asami sighed, and sat down, but this time, she sat down on Korra's lap. She wrapped her arms around neck and pulled herself into another kiss with Korra. When she pulled back, she saw that Korra's eyes were closed, and her mouth was still open. "And this doesn't feel right?" asked Asami. When Korra's eyes reopened, she saw a new life in them.

"It…does. It just feels…amazing" said Korra, as she smiled at Asami. "Alright. Let's do this!" she said with excitement, unable to hold it back anymore. '_You finally listened to me. Go get her' _she thought.

"Good girl" said Asami as she smiled at Korra, before pulling herself back up to her to kiss her again. This time, their lips locked for a full minute. They tried their best not to moan, because their best friend was outside, but… sometimes you can't help it, when something just taste so good.

Asami finally pulled back, and got off of Korra's lap, much to her dismay. "Now come on, Opal is waiting for us. I would love to keep her waiting, but… I don't want her to find out about us…" said Asami. She stood up and remembered that she was only wearing a t-shirt and panties, so she walked over to her bag, and pulled out some leggings. Korra watched as she slowly pulled them up her smooth legs, to cover her up.

"What do you think?" asked Asami, as she bent over a bit to pose for Korra.

Korra smiled, and got off the bed. She walked over to Asami and placed her hands on her hips. "You look stunning, but you are missing just one thing…" said Korra, as she reached into her pocket to pull out Asami's necklace.

"I forgot I left that in your room. Thank you for returning it Korra. This necklace means a lot to me" said Asami, as she hugged Korra. She pulled Korra in tight, and didn't want to let go.

"Asami…I would love to hold you for the rest of the day, but Opal is right outside…" said Korra.

Asami reluctantly pulled back, and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Korra, do you think you could put it on for me?" asked Asami, as she pointed to the necklace in Korra's hand.

"Of course" said Korra. She reached around Asami's neck and pulled the necklace around. When she locked it in place, she wrapped her arms around Asami's and put her head on Asami's shoulder. She then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It's beautiful" she said.

Asami put her hands on Korra's arms. "Thanks" said Asami with a blush.

"Now, let's go have some fun" whispered Korra, as she unwrapped her arms and made her way for the door.

"Let's go" said Asami with a smile, as she followed her new playmate to the door, to have some fun.

*_Story Note* 1. If the video scene didn't really make sense or you had some trouble reading it, please keep in mind I tried my best to make it seem like the whole scene was from the point of view of the camera, so naturally, some things were blocked out because of angle or objects getting in the way. 2. Before you post a review going crazy for Makorra or Korrasami, please remember, this is story is far from done. 3. Lastly as much as I like your ideas, I would really like you to PM them to me, instead of posting them on reviews. It's not that I don't like them, it's just that it, posting an idea that I was planning on using might ruin the suspense Thanks :)_


	6. Chapter 6: Playing in Secret

_*Author's Note*: Sorry I took so long to update this story. I've been very busy and have been hit with massive writer's block. Not only that, but I began thinking of other stories to write and made the mistake of diverting my creativity to those, instead of this story. Also, I have been a little selfish and have been mostly reading other stories instead of writing. Again I'm sorry this took so long, and I promise I won't wait another 3 weeks to update. I know how it feels to be waiting, and waiting for a story, and wondering when it will be updated. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and feel free to post reviews or PM me ideas you have for this story. Thanks :)_

Korra put her hand on the doorknob and was about to turn it when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, and looked at Asami who was staring into her eyes. Then, she felt Asami's hand reach around her and grab her butt. "Asami!" yelped Korra.

"I don't know how long I will have to keep my hands off you, so… one last one for the road?" giggled Asami, still holding on to Korra.

Korra blushed and didn't know what to do. Mako never talked dirty to her and never put his hands anywhere they shouldn't be. '_I like this one. _I do too…' thought Korra.

Asami giggled again and took her hand off Korra, before slowly patting her back. "You are so cute when you are flustered like that" she said.

"Oh…I…I'm just not used to...this…" stuttered Korra. '_She's all yours, why are you so nervous? _I…don't know' she thought.

"Korra. I think there is something you should know about me" said Asami, as she looked down and away.

Korra put her hand on Asami's shoulder with a look of concern. "What is it?" asked Korra.

"As a kid, I wasn't liked on the playground, and I was alone a lot" said Asami, still looking down.

'What does that have to do with anything?' thought Korra. "Aw. Why didn't anyone like to play with you?" she asked.

Asami looked up at Korra, and leaned up to her ear. "Because I always played dirty" whispered Asami. She placed a small kiss on Korra's cheek before leaning back with her seductive smile returning.

Korra's face turned red and her eyes widened. She didn't know if she should be frightened or turned on. Her

"Now, come on. Opal's waiting for us" said Asami with a giggle, as she opened the door. She walked out of the room with a smile on her face, and casually walked over to the couch to sit with Opal.

"There you are Asami. You look happy again" said Opal, as she leaned over and hugged Asami. It relieved her to know that whatever was wrong with her friend, has been fixed. However, when Korra came out of the room, she didn't look as happy. In fact, she looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Korra! You look… not so well. Are you sure everything is alright?" asked Opal. She looked over at Asami who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh…I uh…Yeah, everything is great. We are great friends. See?" said Korra, as she walked over to give Asami a hug. She looked over at Opal with a big fake grin.

"Aw… Did you two kiss and make up?" joked Opal with her lips puckered and making kissing noises.

Asami bit her bottom lip trying not to giggle, while Korra immediately looked away blushing. "Uh…*giggle*…you could say that…" said Asami.

"Um…Ok then... Well. I have something important to tell you two" said Opal. She was a little curious about why her friends were acting so strange, but she didn't care right now.

"Oh. What's that?" asked Asami.

"Today, we are going to pick out bridesmaids dresses!" she exclaimed with excitement.

"That sounds like fun. By the way, who will the bridesmaids be?" asked Asami. She felt Korra sit down next to her.

"You two, and Kuv" said Opal with a smile.

"Kuv is coming? I haven't seen in her a while" said Asami with an eyebrow raised and in an annoyed tone.

"What's wrong with Kuv?" asked Korra. She only had memories of Kuv from when she lived in Alaska, and she thought Kuv was really nice. But, then again, she hadn't seen her in years.

"She was crazy ex-girlfriend…" said Asami with a sigh. "Well, she isn't so crazy anymore, but she used to be a real dictator to me, and nearly destroyed my social life. Basically, Opal was the only female I could talk to while I was with her. However, after we broke up, we still remained…friends, I guess. I mean, we get along, but… I'm still not the biggest fan of her…" she said.

"But, she's still my sister and it would be an insult to not have her be one of my maids" said Opal, looking at Asami with a frown.

"I know Opal. I said we get along… Besides, we are in Vegas. If I need to, I'll find myself some sweet candy to taste…" said Asami in a seductive tone. She could feel the heat coming off of Korra, and couldn't help, but smile at how much fun she was having toying with the mocha-skinned girl.

"Wow Asami… You might as well just buy the damn hooker now" joked Opal. Asami joined in on the laugh, but Opal noticed Korra was still looking away. "Korra? Are you excited to pick dresses?" she asked with some concern.

"Yea Korra? We get to try one tight little dresses and pose for each other… Won't that be fun?" asked Asami, looking at her with a fake grin.

"Oh..uh..sounds great" said Korra while rubbing the back of her head. She had a fake grin plastered on her face as well.

"Great! Let's get ready, and meet back here in 30 minutes" said Opal with a big grin. She got up and headed for her room. Korra got up and was about to head towards her room, when she felt a hand pull her back down onto the couch.

"You're not getting away that quickly…" whispered Asami, still sitting on the couch. She watched and waited until Opal closed her door. Once the door was closed, Asami spun around to straddle Korra.

"Asa..mi… She's right…in there…" said Korra nervously. She bit her lip in excitement and fear as she darted her eyes from the door to Asami and back.

"That's what makes this fun. You can't tell if your heart is racing in fear or excitement…can you?" asked Asami as she leans in closer to Korra's face. Her lips are just inches from Korra's.

"No…I…can't…" stuttered Korra as she closes her eyes expecting to feel Asami's lips on hers. However, when they didn't come, Korra opened one eye to see Asami smiling down at her.

Asami leaned down to Korra's ear. "You know Korra…I forgot to repay you last night…" she whispered in a low, seductive tone. Each word increased the tightness of the knot that was in her stomach.

"You…did…?" stuttered Korra. She could feel Asami's breathing on the side of her neck. Each breath sent a shiver down her spine, as she could feel almost every goosebump on her sprout up.

"Mhmm…" moaned Asami as she began to place some kisses on Korra's cheek.

'This isn't so bad…' thought Korra. She was expecting Asami to full on make out with her or worse… '_You mean better…' _she thought.

"Asam….." before Korra could say another sound her eyes and mouth shot wide open. "i..i…i…" she stuttered.

Asami purred, as she her lips were now covering Korra's pulse point. Every little suck she made, caused Korra to moan, and Asami loved it. She could feel the warmth and pressure build in her core with each response by Korra. Then, she pulled back to get a good look at Korra.

She tried not to laugh, at Korra's stunned face. It was like she was froze in a state of ecstasy and shock. "Oh Korra…*giggle*…I should take a picture of your face right now…Wait. I will! Stay here" said Asami, as she quickly got off of Korra and ran over to her room.

Korra was still frozen. 'That wasn't…so…bad…_That was amazing…' _thought Korra. Her heart was still racing, and her core was still burning. However, she heard a click and regained herself. She looked up to see Asami holding her phone out and laughing as the phone kept making they clicking noises.

"Hey! Are you taking pics?" asked Korra, as she got up to take Asami's phone away.

"Maybe….Whatcha gonna do about it?" giggled Asami as she skipped to her room, with Korra following her.

"Get back here!" yelled Korra, but she was greeted with a door closing in front of her face. 'What the fuck! Why is she taking pics of me? _Why aren't you taking pics of her? _This isn't funny!' she thought as she banged her hand on Asami's door.

Then, Opal's door flew open and she came rushing out of her room, holding a towel across her body. "Korra, is everything ok?!" she asked in a panic.

"Everything is great Opal" said Korra with a fake smile. "We are just playing a game…" she said while aggressively pulling on the door knob to open it.

Opal lifted an eyebrow, "Alright then…" said Opal as she was about to retreat to her room, until she noticed something on Korra's neck. "Uh…Korra?" she asked.

"Everything is fine Opal. Really" said Korra. "Asami is just…playing. Real funny Asami, please open the door now" she said with some annoyance in her voice, as she turned towards the door, and kept pulling on the door knob.

"Korra… there is a big red spot on your neck…" said Opal, pointing at Korra's neck with her eyebrow still raised.

Korra immediately stopped pulling on the door knob and froze. Opal's curiosity rose even further when she heard Asami begin to laugh on the other side of the door.

"Oh this? It's kind of a rash…I was covering it up with some make up… but I… haven't had time to… yet…" said Korra as she rubbed the back of her head and shrugged her shoulders. 'FUCK. FUCK. FUCK' she thought.

"Rash? Does it itch? Hey, it kind of looks like a hickey…" said Opal, walking over to Korra to touch it.

"Uh… Yea, it kinda itches, so don't touch it" said Korra as she backed away from Opal. They both turned their attention to the door when they heard Asami's laughter increase in volume.

"Asami, are you ok?" asked Opal at the door.

"I'm great Opal *giggle* I was just having some fun" responded Asami from the other side of the door. Opal looked over at Korra who was still smiling like an idiot.

"See Opal. We are fine. As a matter of fact, Asami was just about to open the door. Right… ASAMI!" said Korra. However she had some harshness in tone when she said 'Asami'.

Asami then opened the door with her hands behind her back, and a big smile across her face. "Go enjoy your shower girl, you don't need to babysit us" said Asami who was looking at Opal.

Opal looked between the both of them, 'Why do they look so… happy yet… suspicious?' thought Opal. 'Eh. Fuck it. I need a shower' she finally thought. "Alright then. But, please try to be a little more quiet when you 'play'" said Opal. She held up air quotes when she said play.

"Will do" said Asami with a smile, still holding her arms behind her back. With that, Opal turned around and shut her door, heading back to her shower. Asami looked over at Korra, who was staring daggers back at her. "You know Korra, I have some lotion if you need it for your rash…" said Asami with the biggest grin on her face.

"This isn't funny Asami" said Korra with some anger behind her voice. She had her arms crossed, and her foot was tapping.

"Chill out Korra, I was just teasing. If it makes you feel better, I don't plan on showing anyone these pics I took of you" said Asami, walking over to place her hand on Korra's shoulder.

"Then why are you taking pictures of me?" asked Korra. She still had her arms crossed, but she did feel some relief when Asami placed her hand on her shoulder with some sincerity.

"Because. It's kind of hot to see your girlfriend's O-Face" giggled Asami as she casually walked back to her room

'_Girlfriend…'_ the thought of being Asami's girlfriend filled Korra's stomach with butterflies. Just 2 days ago, she was stuck in a depressing, mostly one-way, heterosexual relationship. Now she is in a heart-pounding, two-way, lesbian relationship. Korra couldn't help, but smile realizing how crazy that sounded, but it was oddly…comforting. "I guess so…your girlfriend is kind of hot, isn't she" said Korra as she followed to her room.

Asami stopped in the middle of her room and turned around to look at Korra. "So I do have a girlfriend?" she asked while jumping up and down and giggling like an excited little girl who just got a pony for her birthday.

"Yea, you do. I heard she is really into you" said Korra, as she walked up to Asami and placed her hands on Asami's hips. She smiled up at Asami, who was smiling back at her. "So… what do you want to do with her?" asked Korra, looking up in the shining green orbs that we staring back at her.

Asami leaned down to Korra's ear, "Touch every inch of her body that she will let me touch" she whispered. She bit her lip when she heard a short moan come from Korra, "… but sadly, I can't right now. My friend in the other room doesn't know about her…" she whispered before leaning back. She giggled when she pulled back to see the frown on Korra's face. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she gets a little present, but I need her phone number for it. You wouldn't know it would you?" she asked.

Then it hit Korra. 'I haven't seen my phone since last night. I wonder if there is anything on it…' she thought. "Yea…Her number is (insert phone number here). Also… do you know when she will get this present?" asked Korra with a smirk.

"In due time… Now go get ready for the day. I need to take a long…relieving…shower…" said Asami, saying the last 3 words slowly to Korra. She could see the blush forming on Korra's cheeks. She giggled, before she leaned in and place a kiss on forehead. "Now go…" she said.

With that Korra happily walked out of the room, with Asami following her to the door. As soon as she heard the door close behind her, she happily skipped over to her room. 'Today is going to be great' she thought as she walked into her bedroom.

She walked over to her phone, and noticed that were a few unread messages. A couple by Mako, but one from an unknown number. She read the first one by Mako, 'Hey Korra, I like Vegas. Time: 1:24am'. "Um, ok then" she said to herself as she moved on to the next one. 'I'll be up soon. Hopefully by 1. Time: 2:30am'. "Is he drunk?" she said again. Finally she read the last one. 'Bolin cheats at golf :( Time: 9:15am'. "You know, he never once asked how I was doing…" she said to herself again. She began to frown thinking about all the other times he always talked about himself, but never her. She decided to go onto the unknown number.

'Hey Korra, give my girlfriend this present. Time: 10:35am'. Korra looked over at the clock to see it read 10:36am. 'What present?' she thought as there was nothing other than the text. Then, her phone alerted her of an incoming message. She tapped it, and an image came up. As soon as it did, Korra's blushed returned brighter than ever. Her eyes widened, and her core's furnace shot up to hell like temperatures. '_Get. In. The. Shower. Now' _thought Korra, as she ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

She quickly ran to the shower and turned it on. She quickly began to strip, as the water heated up. '_Don't be an asshole, send something back. _Oh yea. What should I send? _You know…' _thought Korra. When the water was ready, she grabbed her phone, and held it out of the shower as she stepped in. Every hair on her body began to stand on its end as the warm water gracefully rained on her. Then, she stepped out, and quickly took a selfie, holding her breast up with her free arm, and blowing a kiss. She quickly sent it, and waited for a response. Less than 30 seconds after sending it, she got a response. ':). Time 10:40am' it read. With that, she placed her phone and the counter, and slowly got back in the shower, but this time, she decided to sit in the rub, and spread her legs out a bit…

_Fast Forward 45 minutes_

Opal casually stood in the middle elevator and hummed a little song to herself as she waited for it to reach the bottom floor. Behind her Korra and Asami were standing with their hands behind their backs. However, they weren't humming. Korra was standing with a light blush on her face as she bit her lip. Her eyes would wonder around the elevator, before she would steal a couple quick glances at Asami. She could hear Asami giggle every time was caught looking at her. When Asami caught her, Korra would look away, and bite her lip harder, trying to not giggle as well. Every giggle made her cheeks get just a little darker, and made her heart feel like it was just hit with a defibrillator.

Just as the elevator was about to reach the bottom floor, Opal spoke up. "You two have been awfully quite…If I didn't know any better, I would say you two enjoyed your showers just a little too much…" joked with a little giggle.

Asami immediately turned away and covered her mouth, trying her best not to burst out laughing. From behind, it looked like she was trying to puke as her head kept bobbing up and down in the rhythm of her laughs. Opal immediately turned over to Korra and put her arm out with her hand palm up in the direction of Asami. She had the most confused look on her face. "What's her deal?" asked Opal. However, when she looked at Korra, she was just as confused.

Korra had the biggest grin her face and her eyelids were lowered as she remembered what she did just a short 45 minutes ago. Opal waved a hand in front of her face, but Korra didn't flinch. '_Korra! Korra!_' she thought in Asami's voice. '_Korra! _KORRA!' she quickly snapped out of it when that last Korra was in Opal's voice.

"What? Who?" asked Korra, as she looked around the elevator. She saw that the screen above the doors said 1 for first floor. She looked straight to see a couple people staring at her. One of them was Asami, who had the biggest smirk on her face.

"Korra. We can get out now…" said Opal in an annoyed tone.

"Oh… Sorry. Let's go" said Korra as she side-stepped past a couple of annoyed tourist. "Sorry" she whispered.

As soon as she got out, she was about to make her way towards the lobby, when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned around to see Opal staring right at her. She looked to her right to see Asami's smirk was now gone. Opal pulled her over away from the elevator to a small hallway.

"Ok you two. What is going on? Both of you are acting like you have no clue where you are, and how you got here. It's kind of annoying and also worrying" said Opal with her arms crossed.

Korra was about to say something, but she was cut off by Asami, "Opal, I'm sorry. I've just had my mind on some other things. But, I promise I'll be more alert. This is your weekend, and I've been kind of selfish" said Asami, as she put an arm on Opal's shoulder. She lowered her eyes, and stuck her lower lip out.

'Oh god. She is going to use that on me some day!' thought Korra, unable to look away at the cuteness on Asami's face. '_It's going to kill me one day. I can feel it coming' _she thought.

Opal sighed and knew she couldn't be mad on her wedding weekend. "Alright Asami, I forgive you. Just please stop…acting…weird. Ok?" said Opal.

"I promise" said Asami with a smile as she leaned over to give Opal a hug. When they pulled apart, Opal looked over at Korra.

"You promise too?" asked Opal with an eyebrow raised.

"I promise" said Korra, holding a hand up to swear to her.

"Yay, Hugs for Korra" yelped Asami, as she ran over and hugged Korra. She smiled when she heard Korra take a quick sniff. "I smell for good being dirty, huh?" she whispered into Korra's ear.

"Mhmm…" was all Korra could whisper, before Opal came over and joined in the hug. The three of them hugged for a couple seconds before pulling back and looking each other. They all began laughing at how stupid they probably looked.

"Now, let's get those dresses ladies" exclaimed Opal as she pointed down a hall for them to follow.

After a short 5 minute walk, they came up on a Bridal Shop. 'The Zhu Lee' was on a sign in big red letters above it.

"Well that's cute. He named it after his wife" said Korra, looking up at the sign. However, when she looked into the story, she noticed a large white wedding dress with blue gems on it in the middle of the story.

Korra imagined herself many times in a wedding dress, and being walked down the aisle by her dad. For years, she imagined ending at the end of the aisle and having her veil lifted by her tall, handsome boyfriend. As she looks at the dress, she replays that sequence in her head. However, when the veil is lifted she quickly snaps out of it. 'Did I just imagine…_Yea, but you got it wrong. I think she would be wearing the dress and you would the one in the tux. _I'm going to wear a dress on my wedding day dammit' she thought. As she shakes her head of any wedding thoughts, she looks over at Asami who is looking at the dress as well. Asami looks over at her and smiles. Then, she holds up her right and points at her ring finger with her left hand.

Korra blushes and looks away as Asami giggles at her. '_She ain't got no ring._ It's only been like a day. Calm down…_Make me_' thought Korra.

"Well, let's get to it" said Opal, as she leads the trio into the shop. As soon as they walk in, they are greeted by older woman in a business dress with grey hair, blue eyes, and dark lips. She was holding a tablet with a card reader plugged into the top of it.

"Good day ladies, my name is Kya. How may I help you?" asked Kya.

"We are here to pick out bridesmaids dresses. I'm supposed to give you this card" said Opal as she reached in her purse to pulling the gold card Bolin had left her that morning.

Kya eyed the card, and took it from Opal. She scanned it with the tablet, and when a message popped up, she immediately looked up and smiled. "So you are the party of 3 Varrick told us about. Right this way please" said Kya as she walked towards the back of the store. Korra couldn't help, but eye the dress up and down as she walked past it.

Kya led them to a doorway with a curtain covering most of it. She pulled the curtain away to show a long hall way with a serious of doors down it. She led them to the door with the number 3 painted above it. She opens the door, and walks in and holds the door open, allowing the trio in. Inside the room was a small square stage with mirrors on three sides of at the end of the room. Along the sides were different racks with dresses of different sizes and colors hanging from them. On the right side of the room were two doors. One said changing room above it, and the other said bathroom. In the middle of the room were a couple white couches with a coffee table in the middle. However this coffee table a giant fruit basket and a bucket of champagne on it, with small plates and wine glasses.

"Welcome to our VIP Dressing room. Feel free to try on any dress, and take as long as you want. If you want my recommendation, just ask, but people usually don't… Anyway, enjoy yourselves, and let me know when you make your pick" said Kya with a smile. The three nodded, before she escorted herself out to let them have their fun.

"Ok guys. This is the plan. You two pick the dresses you like the most and get changed, while I sit on the couch, drink champagne, and judge you" said Opal with a big grin. "So have fun" she said as she walked over to the couch and plopped herself on it.

"Wait, there is only one room. How are we gonna get changed at the same time?" asked Korra.

"We could change at the same time…" said Asami, as she lowered her eyelids and gave a seductive smile at Korra.

Korra immediately blushed and walked over to a couple dresses and pretended to look at couple just so she could hide her face. She blushed even harder when she heard Opal laugh at that.

"Or you two could take turns…" giggled Opal, as she was pouring herself some champagne.

"Yea… that too…" said Asami with some disappointment in her tone. She decided to look for dresses on the opposite side of the room.

After a few minutes, Korra decided to head into the room with a dress in hand. Asami didn't get a glimpse of the dress Korra had, but she had a dress she liked, so she decided to wait for her, while sitting with Opal on the couch. She walked over and plopped herself next to her friend before reaching for a glass of champagne.

She and Opal made some small talk, mostly about the wedding, when she felt her phone vibrate. While Opal was talking, she decided to sneak a quick peek at her phone. It said she had one unread text, so she decided to check it out.

"Which is why I wanted brucetta, Buffalo wings would be too messy" said Opal. "I know he loves them but-ASAMI ARE YOU OK?!" she yelped when she saw Asami spit out her champagne with her phone in her hand.

Asami coughed a bit, before regaining herself. "Yea…I uh… just swallowed this the wrong way" said Asami was she rubbed the back of her head.

"Is that why your face is really red?" asked Opal with some concern.

"Yea. That's it" said Asami with a fake grin. '_Fucking liar' _she thought.

Just then the door to the changing room and Korra walked out in a light blue dress that had one shoulder exposed, and the other covered. She looked at Asami who was squinting at her and shaking her head slightly. Korra could only smirk at her, before holding her head up as she walked towards the stage with the mirrors.

'So that's how you wanna play?' thought Asami, as she watched Korra swing her hips a little more than normal as if she was a model.

"What do you guys think?" asked Korra, however, she was looking right at Asami as she made sure to show off the important parts of the dress.

"Well Korra, I do like the design. However, it is a little… blue" said Opal eyeing the dress up and down.

"Asami?" asked Korra with a smirk, eyeing her down.

"It's cute… But, I think I got something better…" said Asami returning the smirk to Korra. Korra raised an eyebrow at this, but nodded her head to see what Miss Sato has up her sleeve.

Korra quickly headed back into the dressing room to change back to her clothes, before coming back into the main room to sit on the couch. As soon as she does, Asami gets up and heads towards the room. However just before she closes the door, she looks back at Korra and winks, before shutting it.

'What is she planning? _Who cares, I want some liquor'_ thought Korra. She decided to pour herself a glass and chat a bit with Opal as she waited for Asami. However, before she got the chance, the few sips of champagne caused her bladder to pound the internal alarm. 'Crap, I wanna see this surprise, but I gotta go…' she thought. However, another pulse from her bladder was too much.

"Sorry Opal, but I need to use the bathroom real quick" said Korra as she quickly hurried to the bathroom. However, during the quick leap she had from the couch, her phone fell out of her pocket as she raced to the bathroom.

Opal giggled as she watched Korra make a B-line for the bathroom. She decided to play around on her phone as she waited for the two girls to come out of their respective rooms. She decided to play Flappy Bird and was on tap 15 when she heard what sounded like a phone vibrating. "Dammit" she cursed to herself as she lost her run.

She looked over to where she thought she heard the sound come from, and saw Korra's phone sitting on the couch with a blue light blinking on it. She quickly scooted over to it and snatched it. She clicked the button on the side of the phone. The screen said 'one message unread' on it. Opal looked over at the door to see it still closed. 'Let's see if Korra is hiding anything from me' she thought as she clicked on the alert. However, the phone asked for a 4 digit combo to see the message. 'Hmm…Let's go with her birthday' she thought.

Opal punched in 0-4-1-4. While she did, she took a sip of her champagne. But as soon as the phone unlocked, she spat her champagne. Her stomach dropped and her face got bright red. Her eyes and mouth widened in shock as she froze in place. She quickly clicked the button on the bottom of the phone to lock it, put it in her pocket before scooting back over to her side of the couch.

She tried to take a sip of her champagne to calm her down, but her hand was shaking and she couldn't get the liquid to roll down to her mouth without splashing. She waited in silence for a door to open, so she could give who ever came out a piece of her mind…

Then, both doors opened at the same time as Asami came out in a tight, black dress that left both shoulders exposed, and only stopped at about mid-thigh. She looked over to see Korra looking her open and down. She smirked at Korra's wondering eyes, whipped her hair to the side as she strutted to the stage. Korra couldn't help, but look down at Asami's ass as it swayed back and forth.

Opal looked back and forth at the way Korra and Asami acted towards it each other and knew that what she saw on Korra's phone wasn't a coincidence. Then it all smacked her right in the face. 'Korra really was into Asami at the pool. Asami really was into Korra when she bought her that necklace, and they really were into each other at the club!' thought Opal. 'Well, if they want to play games, I can play too' she thought angrily.

"So Opal… what do you think?" asked Asami as she did some poses, making sure to bend over with her ass in Korra's direction. Opal looked over to see a big, stupid grin on Korra's face.

"Well Asami…" said Opal in a sarcastic tone, "I think it looks fantastic…" she said. She got up off the couch and walked over to Asami with a smirk on her face. Her smirk got even smuggier when she saw the smirk on Asami's face slowly fade to a look of confusion.

"Korra come over here real quick…" said Opal as she waved for Korra to come over. Korra's grin also began to fade to confusion.

"Uh…Ok" said Korra. '_This is interesting…' _she thought as she walked over to the two girls.

"Asami. I think this looks great. What I like about it especially is the way it really emphasizes your butt…" joked Opal, as she pointed down to it.

"Uh… Thank you?" said Asami as she raised an eyebrow. 'Is she gonna go somewhere with this?' thought Asami.

"What do you think Korra? Does Asami's butt look good?" asked Opal.

Korra and Asami both blushed. 'Oh shit…What should I say? _Say Hell Yes. _Just when I thought you were on my side…' thought Korra, looking up at Asami looking for an answer. However, Asami had nothing.

"Umm… Sure she does…" said Korra, looking down and rubbing the back of her neck in a little embarrassment.

'I got you bitches now' thought Opal. "You know Korra, did Asami tell you the story about the pill and the housemaid?" asked Opal with a little giggle.

"Opal, DON'T. YOU. DARE" said Asami as she quickly tried to cover Opal's mouth with her hand, but Opal was too quick.

"Anyway, one time Asami took that pill she gave you last night, and she ended up making out with one of her housemaids. The next morning we found her in a broom closet wearing only a t-shirt and most of her ass hanging out" giggled Opal

Korra covered her mouth trying not to laugh at the story. However when she saw the giant blush on Asami's face she couldn't help it. Korra placed her elbow on Opal's shoulder as she began to laugh out loud.

"I'M. GOING. TO. END. YOU" said Asami as she clenched her fist.

"Anyway. Korra?" asked Opal with a straight face as she looked down at her hysterical friend.

"Yea…" giggled Korra, as she tried to compose herself.

"Have you seen Asami's ass before?" asked Opal in a calm tone. She smirked when Korra immediately stopped laughing and looked back at her with a shocked look on her face. She could see a blush coming to Korra's cheeks. "And don't you lie to me…" she said.

"uh…Of course not…" said Korra as her eyes darted back and forth between Opal and Asami. Asami was just as wide eyed and shocked.

"Well then Korra… Why don't you get a good look!" said Opal angrily as she pulled Korra's phone out of her pocket, and in a flash she unlocked it and shoved the unread message in her face. Korra looked at it and tilted her head to the side to see Asami mouth two words:

'Oh. Shit.'


End file.
